Zorro: The Search
by QueenNaberrie
Summary: At the end of the series, Don Alejandro asks a question Diego never had a chance to answer, leaving us on an evil cliffhanger for the past 20 years. Here is one version of what may have happened. Will Diego tell his father the truth about Zorro? And if Zorro decided to release Victoria from their engagement, would she ever be able to find & love the man behind the mask? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Here is another short story that I have been just itching to write. I know others have started at the end of the series finale just as the scene freezes after Don Alejandro asks his son about what Gilberto Risendo was going to say before he was shot. But this is my version._

_I am too impatient to use a Beta reader, so I apologize upfront for any typos, grammatical errors, overuse of a word (I'm famous for that), etc. Although, I am continually improving upon my stories once publishing them; so if you re-read it at a later time, you may find it much improved._

_This story started out as a short story, and I guess it still is, but it ended up being 45 pages long. So I separated it into seven chapters plus and an epilogue._

_Disclaimer: Zorro belongs to A&E, Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, and the estate of Johnston McCulley; and I am in no way seeking financial gain for this story. It is being written solely for my enjoyment and hopefully for the enjoyment of my readers._

_Quotes from the "The Discovery" were borrowed from the transcript posted at Pam's Zorro Fanfiction page found at:_

_www._

_mppoland_

_.com_

_/zorro_

_.html_

_Additional Disclaimer: I'm trying to write different story ideas than other fanfiction authors have written, but I have read so many different New World Zorro fanfictions that it's possible some of my ideas may be a spinoff of some of those ideas. So if anything sounds familiar at all, that author, of course, gets full credit for coming up with that idea first. Or it may just be a matter of great minds think alike…you never know. ;)_

_I hope you enjoy!_

**Zorro: The Search**

**Chapter 1**

Following the shocking revelation of Gilberto Risendo's true parentage and untimely death at the de la Vega hacienda, Don Alejandro and Sergeant Mendoza had grim looks on their faces as they approached the Los Angeles plaza in a wagon carrying the body of the recently discovered son of Alejandro and Elena Felicidad de la Vega. Alcalde De Soto was riding alongside them, having the decency to show regret on his face. And to everyone's surprise Don Diego was following close behind riding Dulcinea, Don Alejandro's infamous temperamental mare, with Felipe by his side riding his Pinto.

Victoria looked out from the porch of her taverna just as they pulled up in front of the cuartel. She noticed that Inez Risendo was also seated in the back of the wagon next to what was obviously a sheet covered body.

"Whoa!" De Soto commanded as Inez Risendo stepped down from the wagon. The alcalde looked over at one of Risendo's men who had come up to his horse. "Corporal, I am now reassuming full command of this pueblo. You and your men shall leave here at first light tomorrow." He looked pointedly at the man. "You understand what I'm saying?"

The soldier nodded. "Si, mi Alcalde."

De Soto then pointed to the body in the back of the wagon. "Take the body away, please. Private, take it away!"

As the wagon started to move away, Don Alejandro turned to confront the former mid-wife. "You stole my son and filled him with hatred. I can forgive him, but you, Senora." He paused. "Never." Inez Risendo turned and walked away without appearing to be affected by his words as Don Alejandro shook his head in disbelief.

Sergeant Mendoza then stepped forward. "Gracias a Dios." He made the sign of the cross. "It's over."

The alcalde dismounted his horse. "Sergeant!" He shouted, causing Mendoza to look at him. "Report to me in my office. We have much work to do."

Mendoza saluted and clicked his heels together. "Si, mi Alcalde." He complied and then turned. He put on his hat as he walked past Don Alejandro.

De Soto looked at Don Alejandro with sadness. "Don Alejandro." He addressed the caballero, causing him to look up at him.

"Hmm?" Don Alejandro replied, while seemingly distracted.

"I had no idea he was your son." De Soto confessed with great remorse.

Alejandro sighed. "None of us did." He paused as he became thoughtful and looked over at Diego. "But you also saved a son of mine. And that I will never forget."

"Nor I." Diego added with sad appreciation.

De Soto nodded with a heavy heart. "Well. . . If you'll excuse me, I have a compelling need to see Padre Benitez." Don Alejandro nodded in reply as De Soto turned, walking with reflection to the church.

Victoria approached Diego, Felipe, and Don Alejandro, looking at them all with great compassion. "I heard what happened." She stated as she looked sadly over at Don Alejandro. "I'm so sorry."

"It's hard to gain a son and then lose him all in the same hour." Alejandro replied sorrowfully.

"Gilberto was suckled on vengeance. I wish I had known him as a brother and not as an enemy." Diego told Victoria with a voice full of regret.

Victoria looked at Diego. "Perhaps if he would had a different life, you could have been proud of him instead, Diego."

Diego and his father nodded but then Diego got a strange look on his face as he gathered the courage to tell them all something that had been weighing on his heart for a very long time. "There is something I have been meaning to tell you all for quite some time." He began as Victoria gazed at him with confusion. "Now would seem an appropriate moment." He continued as he then glanced over at Felipe. "Felipe, with your permission." Felipe looked at him worriedly in response. "I. . . I. . . am . . .going to adopt Felipe. He's to be a member of our family." He finally blurted out to Felipe's relief and happiness.

Victoria laughed happily as Don Alejandro smiled broadly at both his son and future grandson. "This is wonderful news." Don Alejandro exclaimed as he hugged Felipe, who was grinning ear to ear. "This is wonderful news." He repeated again as he let go of Felipe. "I now have two sons. The de la Vegas will never be divided. Never."

Felipe let out a sigh of relief as Victoria continued to giggle with glee. Diego exhaled and smiled as his father gave him a strange look, causing Diego to cringe, knowing what may be coming next.

"Diego, there's something that's been gnawing inside of me." Don Alejandro declared as he eyed his son with suspicion.

"Father, there is something I've been meaning to tell you for quite some time." Diego admitted as he turned to the rest of their audience. "Felipe, Victoria, if you will excuse us for a moment." He asked as he held out his hand towards his father to lead him away.

Victoria walked over to stand next to Felipe, who looked nervous. Victoria glanced over at him with bewilderment while Felipe waved his hands then shrugged.

Diego reached his right hand around to put it on his father's right shoulder as they made their way towards the tavern. "Do you remember when Gilberto was just about to shoot you, he said he was not only going to kill you, he was going to kill. . ." Alejandro began and then stopped, abruptly turning to face his son. "Then he never finished. What do you suppose he was going to say?"

Diego gulped and looked around the busy plaza as his father watched his son with anticipation, waiting for an answer. "Father…" Diego paused as he started to have second thoughts about telling him his secret out here in the open. "Perhaps, we should go to _The Guardian_ office to discuss this."

Alejandro, suspecting that what his son was going to tell him was meant to be kept a secret, acquiesced. "Very well, son. After you." He told him as Diego and he started walking in that general direction.

Felipe just smiled and shrugged his shoulders again as Victoria shook her head and decided to go back into the tavern, with Felipe not far behind her.

When father and son reached _The Guardian_'_s_ office, Diego opened the door and both men went inside, shutting the door behind them. "Now what is it that you need to tell me, Diego?" Alejandro finally asked now that they were alone.

Diego got a guilty look on his face. "You…uh…may want to sit down, Father." Diego suggested as he began pacing the room.

"I'm fine right where I am, Diego." Alejandro insisted as he looked at his son with determination. "I need to know…where did you learn to fence like that?" He shook his head in disbelief. "I have never seen you fight with such fierceness nor skill. You were magnificent! Why would you hide such a gift from me?!"

Diego, who looked at this point like a little boy being scolded by his father, stopped his pacing as his father stared at him. "Well…you did arrange for me to have sabre lessons with Sir Edmund Kendell." He paused. "I learned a lot more from him than I led you to believe."

"Obviously." Alejandro stated as he put his hands on his hips. "Now I understand why Sir Edmund thought you both could have easily overpowered the soldiers when he arrived here."

Diego nodded. "Yes, but I asked him to keep my skills with a blade a secret."

"But why, son?" Alejandro insisted on knowing. "Why would you want to hide that from everyone…me especially?!"

"Because….I'm Zorro." Diego answered him sheepishly.

Alejandro's jaw dropped as he stared at his son with awe. "What?!"

"I _am_ Zorro, Father. That is what Gilberto was going to say before he was shot." Diego explained. "He figured it out."

Alejandro pointed to the blood on Diego's sleeve. "And that wound on your right arm?"

Diego looked down at his right arm and then back up at his father. "A gunshot wound…from when I rescued Toronado from the cuartel."

Alejandro shook his head again with amazement as he ran his right hand through his salt and pepper hair. "I think you're right. I need to sit down." He told his son as he sat down in a nearby chair. "Does Victoria know?"

Diego shook his head and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "No, she doesn't. And it has to stay that way until Zorro's fight is over."

Alejandro, still in a state of shock over his son's revelation, gazed up at him. "Diego, you mean to tell me that you have been courting Victoria all this time; and she doesn't even know that it's you who is courting her?"

"No, she doesn't know." Diego admitted with shame.

"Do you think that is really fair to her?" Alejandro asked his son. "To our family? It could be _years_ before you can safely reveal yourself as Zorro publically or it could never happen. I want grandchildren before I'm too old to appreciate them…or dead." He paused. "And I'm sure Victoria wants to have children before she is too old to have them also."

"But it's too dangerous for her to know, Father. Just for the same reason I haven't told you all these years." Diego sighed as he ran his right hand through his black hair. "If my identity is ever discovered while I still have a price on my head, you and Victoria could both hang right next to me as conspirators."

"What difference does it make? That could happen now….because the alcalde would never believe that I didn't know…nor Victoria." Alejandro tried to convince his son. "Listen to me." He started as he rose to his feet. "Do you love Victoria?"

"Yes, of course, I do." Diego declared.

"Then do the right thing, son. Marry her." Alejandro pleaded with him. "I'll back you up. We can figure out a way to make it happen."

"But if she marries me, the alcalde will suspect me of being Zorro." Diego told his father of his fears. "And…I'm not so sure that Victoria would love me if she knew Zorro was me."

"What makes you think that?" Alejandro asked with confusion. "Is that what you're truly afraid of? Rejection?"

Diego looked at his father pointedly. "Partially…yes."

Alejandro laughed before becoming serious again. "Diego, if you don't tell that poor girl that you love her and want to marry her, then you are a coward and don't deserve her."

"What?" Diego retorted with hurt in his eyes. "I will always be a coward in your eyes no matter what I do."

Alejandro was taken aback by Diego's retort and then sighed with a look of guilt on his face. "You are no coward, my son. I'm sorry…for calling you one in the past. I didn't know…that you were Zorro. You never told me, so how could I know."

"But you're calling me a coward now." Diego pointed out.

"No." His father defended himself. "I am just saying….that if you don't profess your love to that lady, you _are_ a coward." He paused as he observed his son's reaction to his words. "How can the legendary Zorro who laughs in the face of danger and successfully humiliates the alcalde and his garrison be afraid of the reaction of the woman he loves? Hmm?"

"That's different." Diego replied adamantly. "If Victoria rejects me, then what else is there? She is the only woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. She doesn't even give me, Don Diego, the time of day. She is in love with the legend….with Zorro."

"But you are Zorro, son. I don't see the problem." Alejandro pointed out.

Diego looked at his father exasperated. "You don't see the problem? Victoria wants the dashing hero. I am not _that_ hero all the time. I am still the scholar that everyone knows me as. I _do_ love to read, write poetry, write and play music, _and_ conduct scientific experiments. And that's another thing." He continued. "My experiments are NOT pointless! For your information, I use them all the time in my fight against injustice."

Alejandro put both his hands up in defense. "All right. So, I agree, knowing that, your experiments are _not_ pointless." He put down his hands and sighed while shaking his head. "So you are afraid that she won't love you because you are not 'Mr. Excitement' all the time?"

"Yes!" Diego exclaimed.

"Then you don't really know her, son." Alejandro said as he cupped his hands in front of him. "You are Victoria's best friend. She knows you are a kind, compassionate, and generous man. She respects you more than you realize."

"Respect and love are two different things, Father." Diego said in defense of his argument. "She doesn't love me like that." He sighed as he turned away from his father. "I'm more like a brother to her."

"But have you shown her any more than brotherly-like affection since you returned from Spain?" Alejandro asked to his son's back. "Have you shown her ALL of your personality?" He paused in thought as he remembered something. "You know…there was a time I heard some gossip going around Los Angeles that she was actually becoming jealous of any woman who paid attention to you." He sighed. "I think she loves you, but she is just too blind to see it through her love for Zorro."

"You think so?" Diego asked as he abruptly turned to his father again with hope in his eyes and voice.

"Yes, I think so." Alejandro replied. "You just need to give her a chance to see the real you. Tell her the truth about who you really are and let her make up her own mind."

"But what if she still wants to remain just my friend after I do give her that chance?" Diego asked. "I don't think I could bear it."

"Diego, your mother was not only my wife and my lover, but she was also my best friend." Alejandro tried to assure his son. "Friendship between husband and wife is what gives a marriage a strong, solid foundation. Passionate love doesn't always sustain a marriage. You obviously have both with Victoria."

"You really think I should tell her?" Diego asked with trepidation.

"Yes, I do. And I think you should tell her now…today." Alejandro insisted. "I'm going over to the tavern right now and inviting her to dinner." He put his hands on his hips then pointed at his son with determination. "And you are going to tell her…tonight." He emphasized by pointing to the floor and then he paused. "If you don't tell her, I will."

"Father! You wouldn't!" Diego retorted.

"I will!" Alejandro insisted. "Grandbabies, Diego. I want grandbabies." He pleaded.

Diego sighed heavily and then couldn't help but laugh. "Very well." He agreed in defeat and then smiled. "Invite her to dinner…and I will tell her tonight."

Alejandro returned Diego's smile and reached over to pat his son on his uninjured arm. "Good. Very good." He then became serious as he observed Diego clutching his injured arm again. "Do you want Dr. Hernandez to look at that, son?"

Diego shook his head. "No, it's too dangerous."

"Surely Dr. Hernandez has assisted with some of your injuries before and didn't suspect the truth, did he?" Alejandro asked with curiosity.

Diego nodded. "Yes, he has in the past…treated me as Diego." He became sheepish. "But I usually had to come up with a plausible explanation for the injury that wouldn't connect me to Zorro."

"Hmm. Well, we could always say that you were accidently shot trying to stop cattle rustlers…or something like that." Alejandro suggested.

"Perhaps. But I'm sure Felipe can help me with my injury. He usually does." Diego admitted.

"So Felipe knows you are Zorro? But you didn't see fit to tell me?" Alejandro asked with a bit of agitation in his voice.

"Yes…and there is more…but that's not my secret to tell." Diego confessed.

Alejandro gave him a puzzled look. "There's more than you being Zorro and Felipe knowing about it?"

Diego just laughed as he patted his father with his left hand. "Yes, there is more."

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Alejandro asked with astonishment.

"Well, I do still have to show you Zorro's cave." Diego disclosed.

"I certainly will want to see that." Alejandro replied. "And I want to be introduced to the fine animal you've been riding around on."

Diego laughed. "I know what you're thinking; and, yes, I will let you breed him with your mares, discreetly, of course."

"Of course. That's what I was hoping you'd say." Alejandro replied with a twinkle in his eye. He rubbed his hands together. "Now, I have a certain senorita to invite to dinner at our hacienda tonight." He told his son with a sly look as he proceeded to open the door.

Diego followed his father outside and stopped to shut the door. He paused as he watched his father cross the plaza toward the taverna with a concerned look on his face. _"Victoria, mi querida, I do hope you won't be too disappointed."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Later that evening, Diego was standing in front of his full length mirror, wearing a light blue dress suit, and fidgeting with his black cravat, trying to tie it properly. His concentration was broken as he heard a knock on the door.

"Diego, it's almost time to leave to pick up Victoria. I told her you would be there to pick her up with the carriage at 7 o'clock." Alejandro informed his son through the door.

"I know, Father." Diego retorted in frustration as he abruptly untied his cravat to try again.

Hearing the frustration and nervousness in Diego's voice, Alejandro opened the door to see why Diego was so irritated. Noticing the source of his problem, he stepped up to his son. "Let me do that." He told him as Diego acquiesced and relinquished the stubborn tie to his father's hands. "Diego, it will all work out. You will see." He tried to assure him.

"But do you really think our plan will work to fool the alcalde?" Diego asked his father in regards to the plan they had discussed upon returning home earlier that afternoon.

"Yes, I think it will." Alejandro tried to assure his son. "You just need to have a little faith."

"I still think this is a big mistake." Diego insisted as his father finished with his tie.

"There, that looks much better." Alejandro told his son as both men looked at Diego's reflection in the mirror. "Don't worry." He told him as he patted his left arm. "Come on. You better get going or you will be late."

Diego sighed and followed his father out of his room and down the hall to the front door. "I'll be back shortly, Father." Diego told Alejandro before going out the open front door to the carriage. He took the reins from the awaiting servant, stepped into the carriage, and then snapped the reins to urge the team of horses forward just as he took his seat.

A little while later, Diego pulled up in front of the Taverna Victoria where Victoria was waiting for him on the front porch. "Buenos noches, Victoria." Diego declared in his usual friendly manner, trying not to let on how much Victoria's appearance was affecting him. She was wearing a new cream colored dress he had never seen her wear before with the red shawl that he, as Zorro, had given her wrapped around her arms and shoulders. "You look beautiful tonight. Is that a new dress?"

She smiled at him and blushed as his compliment. "Yes, it is. Do you really like it?" Victoria asked as she twirled around.

"Yes, very much." Diego told her honestly as he stepped out of the carriage so he could be a true caballero and assist her into the carriage. "You look very lovely in it."

Victoria smiled as he put her hand into his pro-offered hand and stepped into the carriage. Diego then followed suit by joining her. "You look very handsome tonight, too, Don Diego. Is that a new suit?"

Diego looked down at the suit he was wearing. "Uh…yes…I ordered it when I was in Santa Paula a few weeks ago. It just arrived yesterday." He told her with a smile as he flicked the reins to ease the horses forward again.

Victoria glanced over at Diego with curiosity. "And how are you doing? After what happened today, I mean?" She asked him with concern in her voice.

Diego tried to put on a good face. "All right. As best as one can be in a situation like this. It's not every day that a man finds out that he had a twin brother he had never met who was trying to kill him."

"I'm sorry. My question must seem insensitive." Victoria apologized as she looked down at her lap and started fidgeting with the tassels on her shawl.

Diego shook his head. "No, I didn't mean it like that." He tried to assure her as she glanced back up at him with relief. "Thank you for asking."

The rest of the journey back to the de la Vega hacienda passed in awkward silence as neither seemed to know what to say to the other. Victoria was concerned about bringing up another painful subject; and, little did she know, Diego was worrying about her reaction to the news he intended to share with her tonight about him being the man of whom she is secretly betrothed.

When they finally reached the hacienda, Diego pulled the carriage up to the front gate. "Well, here we are." He announced as he stepped out of the carriage again and proceeded to assist Victoria down as well. He handed the reins to a servant and then he escorted her to the door.

Don Alejandro, upon hearing the carriage pull up, met them at the door. "Welcome, Victoria." He greeted her with his usual charm. "Dinner is almost ready." He told her as she smiled back at him.

"Thank you, Don Alejandro, for inviting me." Victoria told him graciously as he offered her his arm.

"Coming, Diego?" Alejandro asked as he looked over his shoulder towards his very nervous looking son.

"Yes, Father, I'm right behind you." Diego replied as he shut the front door and followed both Victoria and his father into the dining room.

During dinner, both Victoria and Don Alejandro, who were deep in conversation, kept glancing every so often over at Diego with concern as he seemed to be off in his own little world. _"So typical of Don Diego."_ Victoria thought to herself as their dessert dishes were being taken away. "Are you all right, Don Diego? You've been so quiet this evening." She finally inquired, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Diego snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the concern in Victoria's voice and noticed the pointed look his father was giving him. "Oh…yes, I'm fine, Victoria." He tried to assure her when she didn't look convinced. "Really."

"Well, then…" Alejandro started as he got to his feet and dropped his serviette on the table. "…I have some expenses I need to record in the books." He paused as he looked at his son again. "Wasn't there something you wished to discuss with Victoria, Diego?"

Diego got an extremely anxious smile on his face as he nodded. "Yes, yes, I do."

Victoria gave Diego a look of curiosity as Don Alejandro took his leave. "Well, if I don't see you before you leave, Victoria, goodnight, and thank you for joining us for dinner. As always, it was a pleasure to have you here, my dear." He told her as he bowed his head while putting his hand over his heart.

"Thank you, Don Alejandro. Buenos noches." Victoria replied to the elder de la Vega as both Diego and she watched him leave the room.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about, Diego?" Victoria asked him with curiosity.

Diego turned to her and then rose to his feet. "Shall we go to the library where it's more comfortable and talk there?" He suggested as he offered her his left arm.

Victoria stood and took his arm. "Yes, of course." She replied as the two best friends walked, arm in arm, into the library.

"Please sit down." Diego suggested as Victoria simply nodded and sat on the settee, taking note of how nervous Diego was acting.

"All right. So now what is it you wish to talk to me about?" Victoria queried again as Diego anxiously sat in the chair next to the settee.

"Victoria…" Diego began as she watched him with anticipation. "…we have known each other a long time; and we are good friends, are we not?"

"Well, yes, Diego." Victoria replied, still not understanding what could be troubling Diego so much.

"Good. Good." He replied as he glanced down and then up at her again. "Um…can I ask you a hypothetical question?"

"Certainly, Diego." Victoria answered him, now totally interested as to what he needed to say.

"If…" He paused. "…if things had been different…if Zorro had never appeared…do you think you would have found me attractive enough to let me court you?" Diego asked her with anticipation.

Victoria was now very confused and also stumped by his question. "Well…I-I…don't know, Diego. I suppose. You are a good man; you are my best friend. But you are a caballero, and I am just a business owner."

"Class distinction doesn't matter to me, Victoria. I hope you know that." Diego tried to assure her.

Victoria then became thoughtful…thinking she knew where this conversation was going, remembering what he had told his ex-fiancé, Safira, when they were both helping her and her revolutionary husband, Joaquin Correna, to escape the alcalde and his men. "Oh, Diego, are you trying to tell me that I am the woman you are in love with who is in love with another man?"

Diego then became flustered. "Um…no…well…yes…sort of."

"Sort of?!" Victoria was really confused now. "So you are saying that you love me but you don't?" Seeing Diego was going to refute what she said, she stopped him by putting up her hand. "Diego, you know my heart belongs to Zorro."

"I know that." Diego replied with defeat in his voice as he looked away from her and then down at his feet.

"Then you know that there is no way I can even consider letting you court me, if that is what you are trying to ask me." Victoria informed him, knowing she was probably breaking her best friend's heart.

Diego _was_ crushed…not just from her words but because she hadn't yet really answered his question. "I don't think you truly understand what I'm asking. You didn't really answer my question, Victoria." He paused as he looked her in the eye. "If Zorro didn't exist, if it didn't matter that I am a caballero and you are a business owner, would you have possibly let me court you, perhaps marry me…if I had asked?"

Now Victoria was becoming very uncomfortable with this line of questioning. "Diego, why do you even want to know such a thing?" She paused as another thought entered her mind as to what exactly Diego wanted to know. "Are you trying to ask my advice? So you can approach this other woman who is in love with another man…to ask her if you can court her?"

Diego sighed. _"This is not working." _He thought to himself.

Seeing Diego's frustration, Victoria stood up and walked over to her friend, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Diego, I do want to help you. You are my best friend. But you have to tell me exactly what is on your mind."

"Victoria, I…" Diego didn't know what else to say. _"Best friend. That's all I'll ever be to her."_ He reflected.

"Diego, please tell me. How can I help you?" Victoria pleaded with him again.

Diego looked down again, not knowing how to continue. _"I am a coward."_ He determined to himself as he continued to look down, afraid to gaze into her beautiful, brown eyes. He sighed. "The truth?" He began. "I have been harboring a secret from you; from the whole pueblo; and, even until today, my own father."

"And what secret is that?" Victoria asked him with astonishment and curiosity.

Diego stood up as her eyes followed him. He stared at her, gazing into her brown depths with the same look of passion and love he did when he was Zorro. This startled Victoria. "That I am in love with you, and that I have been in love with you since that first day I returned from Spain."

His disclosure of his affections definitely made Victoria uneasy. "Diego, so I _am_ the woman you are in love with." She stated as she backed away from him, not knowing how to react to his declaration. The look of longing he was giving her was making her feel very uncomfortable. "I think I better go home now, Diego."

"No, wait!" Diego bellowed, halting her verbally from her retreat to the door. He calmed a bit. "Victoria, please wait. Let me explain."

Victoria turned to him. "Diego, you know that I am in love with Zorro. There can be no one else in my life."

Diego looked away from her, avoiding the pity in her eyes. _"I can't tell her. She doesn't love me and never will."_

Victoria's eyes softened towards her friend as she stepped forward and put her hand on Diego's left arm. "I'm so sorry, Diego…for hurting your feelings. But you have to understand that there will be nothing between us but friendship. I hope you understand that."

Diego sighed, with his back still facing her and tears starting to form in his eyes. "Yes, I understand." He paused. "I'll ask Felipe to drive you home." Without looking at her, he walked away, leaving Victoria feeling helpless and alone in the library, knowing that their friendship was now irrevocably damaged.

ZZZ

Later that night, a dark figure crept into an open window on the second floor of the tavern and paused in the shadows as he watched Victoria brushing her raven curls. She was now in her nightgown, sitting in front of her vanity, with tears in her eyes, knowing that she had truly hurt her dear friend, Diego, badly. She gasped as she noticed Zorro's reflection in her mirror as he stepped into the candlelight.

Victoria's face lit up with a bright smile as she turned to face him. "Zorro!"

"Buenos noches." Zorro greeted her as she got to her feet and approached him. She tried to put her arms around his neck for a kiss; but with a solemn look in his eyes, he stepped out of her grasp to prevent her from doing so.

Victoria then looked distressed. "What's wrong?"

Zorro sighed. "Victoria…I've been thinking. I think it's time that I let you go and let you move on with your life."

"No!" Victoria interjected, shaking her head adamantly.

Zorro held up his hand to stop her as she tried advancing towards him again, stepping back away from her as he did. "We cannot see each other anymore."

"But why, Zorro?! We are engaged." Victoria pleaded with tears forming in her eyes.

Zorro shook his head. "Not anymore. I release you from our engagement, Victoria. Find a good husband who can give you the life you deserve, who can give you a safe home and the ninos I know you so desperately want. I am not that man. And it's unfair of me to continue to lead you on when there is no future for us." Zorro told her as he moved closer to the open window. "Adios, Victoria. I do love you, and that is why I must let you go." He then was gone before Victoria could react.

"Zorro, no!" Victoria exclaimed as she ran to the window, searching for her love. But it was too late. He had slipped into the night and out of her life forever. Victoria collapsed against the wall next to the window and wailed in agony, weeping uncontrollably, as she slid down the wall to her knees.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was several days before Diego could bear going into the pueblo again; and even then, it was at his father's insistence and out of his sense of duty as the editor of _The Guardian_. To help mend his broken heart, he had decided that immersing himself into his work would be a good way of helping him to forget and move on. His father tried to convince him that he was making a mistake; that he should still tell Victoria the truth. But Diego couldn't get passed his belief that Victoria could never love him. She even admitted it to him that night when he did try to tell her the truth about Zorro.

Editing the editorials and advertisements that had been submitted for publishing did get Diego's mind off of his troubles for a while, but then he came across a stack of unanswered letters addressed to Senora Corazon. _"How can I even approach Victoria with these?"_ Diego asked himself with sadness as tears started forming in his eyes. He threw the bundle aside and put his head in his hands as he leaned his elbows on his desk. "I can't do this!" Diego shouted out loud as he slammed his hands on his desk and then stood up abruptly.

There was then a knock on the door, causing Diego to regain his senses. He tried to calm himself before answering. "Yes, come in." He finally replied and then the door opened to reveal Sergeant Mendoza with his hat under his left arm.

"Sergeant. What can I do for you?" Diego asked as Mendoza stepped into the office.

"Buenos dias, Don Diego. I, uh, saw Don Alejandro in the tavern; and he said that you were in here." Mendoza paused and then reached into the pocket just inside his coat. "I thought I would bring you a couple of new recipes for my Senor Estomago column."

Diego weakly smiled at the kind hearted sergeant. "Of course." He replied as he reached out to take the pieces of paper Mendoza had in his hand.

"Um, Don Diego." Mendoza started while still holding his hat under his arm and looking at Diego with hope in his eyes. "I was wondering. You are Senorita Escalante's friend. Maybe you can talk to her and help her to feel better. She has been so very sad since Zorro broke up with her."

Diego tried to act surprised by this news and, at the same time, felt his heart ache for the woman he loves. "Zorro broke up with her?"

"Si." Mendoza replied. "He told her that he could not see her anymore. That she needed to find a husband to settle down and have ninos with." He paused as he looked down and then back up at Diego. "Can you talk to her, Don Diego? She asked your father about you."

Diego sighed as he glanced away and then back at the sergeant, knowing that it was going to be difficult to see Victoria in such a state; but knowing that as Diego, he could at least offer her comfort. "Very well, Sergeant." He complied as he set the recipes Mendoza gave him on the desk and followed the kind Sergeant out into the plaza.

A couple of minutes later, Diego entered the tavern and spotted his father sitting at a table with Victoria in the back corner. Victoria's back was to the door and Don Alejandro spied his son as he stepped in the door, signaling him to join them with a serious look on his face.

Diego knew from the way his father was acting that he was going to try to convince him again to tell Victoria the truth once they got a moment alone. But Diego knew he made the right decision. It was for the best. It had to be this way.

"Diego." His father addressed him as Diego approached the table. "Sit down and join us. Victoria is in need of friends right now." Alejandro informed his son as he eyed him with disappointment but decided to respect his son's decision by playing along. "Have you heard?"

Diego nodded. "Yes, Sergeant Mendoza told me." He informed him just as Victoria looked up at Diego teary eyed, causing a surge of guilt to hit him in the gut.

"Don Diego, I've missed you the last few days." Victoria admitted to him as Diego sat down next to her on the bench.

"I'm sorry, Victoria." Diego told her, trying to apologize to her as both Diego and, little did she know, as Zorro as well.

She started to weep. "I don't know what I am going to do, Diego. Zorro was the only man I ever wanted to marry, and now he doesn't want to see me anymore."

Diego put his hand on her shoulder. "Victoria, I hate to say it…but I think Zorro is right. He knows he can never marry you because of the price on his head. So he did the honorable thing and let you go."

Alejandro shook his head at his son, pleading with him with his eyes for Diego to tell her the truth and end her misery. He then turned to Victoria, reaching across the table to console her by patting her hands. "If there is anything we can do for you, my dear. Diego and I are here for you."

"Yes, we are." Diego agreed as Victoria nodded.

Victoria wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. "Thank you, Don Alejandro, Don Diego. You are both very good friends to me." She told them as she continued to cry, a sight that was tearing Diego apart inside. Victoria then got to her feet. "Excuse me. I have other customers to wait on." She told them.

"Of course, Victoria." Alejandro told her as both men watched her rush into the kitchen through the curtains.

Don Alejandro reached across the table and grabbed Diego's arm. "You have to tell her, Diego." He insisted in a whispered but firm tone.

"Father, I _can't_." Diego retorted in the same whispered tone.

"At least give the girl some hope. You two are meant to be together, Diego. Find a way." Alejandro told his son as he abruptly got to his feet and then stormed towards the front door.

Diego sighed as he restrained himself from pounding the table in front of him. He looked around and saw Victoria emerge again from the kitchen with a tray full of food. She was trying to smile as she greeted the rest of her customers, but she seemed to have lost that sparkle and light that he always saw in her eyes before. _"She's positively miserable. We both are."_ He reflected as he watched Victoria with longing and love in his heart just as an idea popped into his head. _"Perhaps there is a way."_ After watching his querida return to the kitchen once again, he got to his feet and followed his father back to the hacienda.

ZZZ

A few hours later, Victoria was closing the tavern for siesta when she heard a noise coming from her kitchen. Cautiously, she made her way to the curtain, picking up a wine bottle from behind the bar, and then proceeded to open the curtain with the wine bottle in her right hand, ready to hit whomever the intruder was in her kitchen with it. But she stopped short once she saw who it was in her kitchen.

"Zorro! I thought you didn't want to see me anymore?" Victoria exclaimed with pain in her voice as she entered the rest of the way into the kitchen and set the wine bottle on the table.

Zorro gazed down and then up at her as he moved toward her. "I'm sorry, querida. I had to see you." He paused. "I heard how depressed you have been the last few days and have shared in your sadness, as I, too, have questioned my decision." Sighing, he removed his gloves and reached up brush away the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. "Don't cry, mi preciosa. I have a proposition for you that I hope will make you feel better."

Victoria gazed up at him with love and hope in her eyes. "What kind of proposition?"

"I would like to court you…as myself." Zorro began as he put his fingers to her lips to stop her from responding yet. "But I will not tell you who I am."

Victoria beamed at this news, but then became disappointed at his last statement. "But how will I know that it's you who is courting me?"

"You won't." Zorro told her. "You must follow your heart. Be open to letting other men in the pueblo court you. I promise you that I will be one of those men who will approach you. You know me, Victoria, without the mask. I am in your tavern all the time." He paused. "But you never look at me as you do when I am dressed as Zorro. That is also why I released you from our engagement. I do not believe that if you knew who I was, that you would love me."

Victoria looked shocked. "That is why you broke up with me? Because you don't think that I could ever love you as yourself?"

Zorro shook his head. "That is my belief. But perhaps if I remove myself as Zorro from your life, you will start to see me, the man of flesh and blood." He paused as he smiled at her. "And if you do choose me, we will be able to marry without the alcalde suspecting a thing."

"But what if I choose wrong?" Victoria pleaded. "I do love you, Zorro. You are the only man I want, with or without the mask."

"If you truly follow your heart, Senorita, you will not choose wrong." Zorro assured her. "But I will give you a clue. I do not act like Zorro when I am myself. In fact, I try very hard not to act like Zorro as to not arouse suspicion."

"That isn't a very useful hint. There are many men who do not act anything like you, Zorro." Victoria informed him as she became depressed again. "Although, I do know you are a caballero."

"And why do you think that?" Zorro asked cryptically as the corners of his mouth twitch up into an amused smirk.

"Because only a caballero's mother would have had a ring like the one you gave me when you proposed." Victoria enlightened him with a beaming smile.

"Well, there you go." Zorro stated with a smirk and wink. "That narrows it down already." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I must go." He told her as he released her hand. "Find me and I'm yours, Senorita." Zorro told her and then continued to jump up to the window above. He paused long enough to give her a warm smile and a salute from the window; then he was gone.

Victoria huffed as she folded her arms across her chest. "Find him, he says. I haven't been able to find him in five years. How will I do that now?" She thought out loud as she walked over to the sink and busied herself with washing the dirty dishes.

ZZZ

Word spread fast that the most beautiful senorita in Los Angeles had decided to take Zorro's advice in trying to find a good husband. Over the course of the next few weeks, Diego observed from a far as Victoria was courted by several caballeros, soldiers, and even farmers. This troubled him greatly; but as each man she courted continually failed to win Victoria's affections, it gave him hope that perhaps he still had a chance of winning her over as himself.

It was after one such disastrous outing with a very arrogant caballero named Don Manuel Romero, a match that he later found out was arranged by the local matchmaker, Dona Maria, that Diego finally got the break he was waiting for.

Victoria had stormed into her tavern with Don Manuel not far behind her. "Senorita Escalante!" Don Manuel bellowed at her. "Do you know who I am? I am the nephew of the alcalde of Santa Paula. Yet you refused me?!"

Victoria threw her shawl onto the bar and rounded upon him with fire in her eyes. "I don't care if you are the nephew of the king of Spain, himself. You are an arrogant, conceited pig; and I wouldn't marry you even if you were the last man on earth!" She pointed towards the door. "Now get out of my tavern before I have you thrown out!" She shrieked at him before abruptly turning and stalked through the curtains, leaving the self-important popinjay in her wake.

Diego whistled with awe and laughed as the curtains swooshed behind her. "Well, I guess she told him." He declared to Mendoza who was also sitting at his table.

"Si, Don Diego." Mendoza agreed as they both watched Don Manuel leave in an indignant huff, totally offended. "If you ask me, I don't think Senorita Escalante is ever going to find a man who equals Zorro in her heart. There were several very nice men who courted her before, and she rejected them too."

Diego smiled sadly. "You may be right, Sergeant. Any man who tries courting her certainly has large shoes to fill."

Mendoza nodded. "That they do." He then stood. "Well, thank you again for paying for my lunch; but I must get back to the garrison." Mendoza informed his friend as he took the hat from the table and put it back on his head. "I, for one, don't want to be around when the senorita returns from the kitchen. You may want to think about disappearing yourself, Don Diego."

Diego nodded, smiled, and laughed. "I think I can handle it. And it's my pleasure to pay for your lunch, Sergeant."

"Gracias, Don Diego. You are a good friend." Mendoza replied with a warm smile.

"MENDOZAAA!" De Soto's voice bellowed from the plaza causing Mendoza to gulp.

"You better be going, Sergeant. I wouldn't want you in trouble with the alcalde." Diego encouraged him.

"Si, and he has been in a rotten mood since Zorro has broken up with Senorita Victoria; and she hasn't courted anyone fitting the description of Zorro." Mendoza explained. "He was convinced that this was just a ruse so they could finally marry. But he is very discouraged now."

Diego smirked but tried to hide it with his right hand. "What a shame."

"No, I don't think so." Mendoza confided in Diego. "Zorro is my friend. I don't want him captured. So I will endure the alcalde's wrath if it means Zorro stays free. We need him around here."

"MENDOZAAAAA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" De Soto bellowed again from across the plaza.

"So sorry, Don Diego, I must go." Mendoza told with a sheepish expression on his face.

"It's quite all right. Adios, Sergeant." Diego replied kindly as Mendoza scurried away.

While Diego watched as Mendoza left the tavern, he also noticed that Victoria had returned to the main room to start waiting on customers again. When she noticed Diego sitting in the back corner, she smiled at him warmly with a look of relief on her face as she walked over to him.

"Don Diego, it's so good to see you today." Victoria greeted him with a warm smile. "May I join you?"

Diego smiled up at her with kindness. "Certainly, Victoria." He acquiesced and she proceeded to sit down across from him on the bench Mendoza had just vacated. When she folded her hands on the table in front of her and started fidgeting, while looking at her hands, he became concerned. "Are you all right, Victoria? Did Don Manuel hurt you in anyway?"

She glanced up at him abruptly. "Oh no, nothing like that. He was a complete gentleman…at least in that regard."

Diego let out a sigh of relief. "That's good." He paused as he reached over to take her right hand in his. "Then what is it then?"

Victoria glanced around them. "May we speak…privately?" She asked him with concern in her eyes.

"Of course, Victoria, lead the way." Diego replied as they got up from the table, and he followed her into the kitchen. When he arrived in the kitchen just behind her, Pilar, who was stirring the soup over the open fire, decided it was time to take her leave. "What's wrong, Victoria?" He finally asked once they were alone as he noticed her forlorn expression.

She turned to face him. "Diego…do you still love me?" Victoria asked him with hope in her eyes.

Rendered momentary speechless from her question, Diego finally found his voice. "Yes."

Tears formed in her eyes as she gazed up into his deep blue eyes that were looking at her with complete loving devotion and anticipation. "Do you still want to court me? Even though…I…hurt you?"

"Of course, Victoria. Are you saying you have changed your mind?" Diego asked her with hope in his voice.

Victoria nodded. "Si…I-I was hoping you would ask me again." She paused as she looked down at the floor and then up at him again. "But then I realized that after my refusal of you last month…that…that you thought I didn't want you to court me."

Diego sighed. "The thought did crossed my mind."

"So you do still want to court me?" Victoria asked with anticipation.

He stepped towards her and put his right hand on her shoulder. "Yes, I do." Diego replied with a loving smile as she wrapped her arms around his waist, bringing him into a loving embrace.

"I've missed you, Diego. I've missed our friendship and your kindness. It just hasn't been the same between us since that night." Victoria explained. "And then when Zorro released me from our promise, you were there for me. But you still seemed so distant to me at the same time." She confided in him as she started to cry into his chest.

Diego wrapped his arms tighter around her, comforting her. "I've missed you too, Victoria. It's been difficult watching you court all those other men."

Victoria let out a sarcastic humph. "Yes, and Don Manuel was the worst one yet!" She told him as she stepped out of his embrace and wiped her tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. Victoria then looked up at him with love. "You are my best friend, Diego, and friendship is a solid foundation for a marriage. I want to let you court me to find out if we could be a good match."

"I would be honored, Victoria." Diego replied with a bow and a hint of excitement entering his psyche as it finally sunk in that she was willing to give him a chance as Don Diego. "How about we start tomorrow? We can take a picnic down by the river at siesta time. What do you say?"

Victoria beamed up at Diego. "That sounds perfect. I would love a picnic."

Diego's heart was exploding with happiness now. "Splendid! Don't worry about a thing. I will have Maria prepare our lunch for us, so don't worry about preparing any food." Victoria was about to object but he wouldn't let her. "I am courting you. That means I get to pamper you."

"But…" Victoria started to interject.

"No, I insist." Diego told her as he reached down to take her hand in his and brought it up to his lips for a kiss. "Tomorrow at siesta then."

Victoria smiled brilliantly and blushed at the way he gazed at her as he released her hand. "Si, tomorrow at siesta." She nodded.

Diego then glanced around the kitchen just as they both realized that the dinner crowd was now filing into the tavern just beyond the curtain covered doorway. "Well, I will let you get back to work. Hasta manana."

"Hasta manana, Diego." Victoria replied as Diego waved at her before departing from the kitchen through the curtains.

Victoria started to hum as she gathered up her supplies to prepare the dinner special she had planned for that evening. _"Diego may not be Zorro, but he truly loves me. If I can't find Zorro, he will be a good husband to me, I know it."_ She thought to herself as she started cutting up some tomatoes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Diego arrived home for dinner that night, he was absolutely delighted by how the afternoon had ended. Felipe gave him a questioning look as he walked by the library and then Don Alejandro did the same as he came into the sala upon hearing Diego's return.

"Diego, you look happy. What happened? Did you finally get tired of seeing Victoria with all of those other men and tell her the truth?" Alejandro inquired with anticipation.

"No, Father, not exactly; but she has agreed to let me court her." Diego informed them both to their instant glee.

"That's wonderful, Diego!" Alejandro replied with a huge grin on his face. "At least that is a start."

"Yes, it is!" Diego replied with an equally large grin on his face. "At least it's a start."

ZZZ

The next afternoon, Diego thanked the family cook, Maria, for the lunch basket she prepared for Victoria and Diego's picnic. She smiled affectionately at him, enjoying the fact that Diego was finally courting Victoria Escalante, as she always suspected that the young don had a soft spot for the feisty, young tavern owner.

Diego tied the picnic basket to the Esperanza's saddle horn and then collected the reins of the white mare Victoria had ridden when they had gone to Santa Paula together. As he mounted his horse, he saw his father approaching; so he waited for him.

"Diego, I'm glad I caught you before you left." Don Alejandro announced as he arrived next to Diego's horse. "Good luck, son." The old don told him as he looked up at Diego. "I think I understand why you feel you need to gain her love as yourself for more reasons than one. But I do hope you plan on eventually telling her the truth."

Diego sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing his father wasn't going to completely give up on this. "Father, I also understand why you think I need to tell her the truth. And I will…if it feels right and she admits she loves me as Don Diego." He paused. "But if she throws me off like the others, I am not telling her anything."

Don Alejandro shook his head in disbelief. "Very well. Have fun and try to enjoy yourself." He patted his son on the arm.

Diego smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Father...I will."

Alejandro also smiled and nodded in reply. "Now get going…or you will be late. You mustn't keep a lady waiting."

The tall caballero laughed. "Of course, not. Adios." He replied and saluted his father before riding off on Esperanza toward the pueblo with the white mare in tow.

ZZZ

Diego arrived at the tavern to find Victoria already there waiting for him. She had just closed the tavern for siesta and was looking forward to spending a pleasant afternoon with her best friend turned suitor. She smiled up at him as he pulled up the horses in front of her. "Buenos tardes, Diego."

"Buenos tardes, Victoria. Are you ready for our outing?" Diego asked with adoration.

"Si, Diego. I have been looking forward to it all day." Victoria replied honestly but then looked down at the dress she was wearing, realizing that she should have worn her riding outfit. "I didn't realize we would be riding. Let me go change."

Diego smiled and nodded. "My apologies. I should have been more specific about my plans."

"Oh, it's all right, Diego. It won't take long. I will be right back." Victoria assured him as she went back into the tavern.

Diego waited patiently as he scanned the plaza looking for any sign of trouble. It had been way too quiet the last few weeks since the alcalde had shot and killed his twin brother, Gilberto; so he liked to believe that the alcalde had decided to change his ways, despite his continued desire to capture Diego's masked alter ego. Something felt off, though, about all of this. It was always somewhat quiet during siesta, but it seemed almost too quiet like something bad was lurking on the horizon.

His musings were cut short when he heard the door to the tavern open again and Victoria emerged wearing her tan riding suit. "All right. I am ready now, Diego." She told him as she walked over to the white mare Diego had brought with him and pulled herself up into the saddle.

"Shall we?" Diego asked as they smiled warmly at one another.

Victoria nodded as the couple urged their horses forward.

Unbeknownst to them, the alcalde was watching them through the window of his office, stroking his goatee. "Interesting. So Don Diego is now trying his hand at courting the senorita." He sneered and laughed. "This should be interesting." He replied as he continued his amused laughter.

For the first few minutes of their ride to the river, Victoria and Diego rode in silence, just enjoying each other's company. But then Victoria decided to break the ice with him. "Diego, I'm glad we are doing this. I just want to apologize again for hurting you so badly before."

Diego put up his hand. "No need to apologize, Victoria. It's in the past and it's forgotten." He assured her with a loving smile. "I'm just happy that you are giving me this opportunity to court you."

Victoria nodded, smiling warmly at him in reply, not knowing what to say; and then she gazed at Diego, while trying to imagine him as being a possible husband for her. _"He is a very handsome man. He's generous, caring, and such a gentleman. He has also been a wonderful father to Felipe all these years. He would make a good husband and father."_ She rationalized to herself.

Noticing her pensiveness, Diego's curiosity was piqued. "What are you thinking about?"

His question nudged her out of her thoughts, and she blushed as she smiled at him. "Oh nothing. I'm just happy that it's you who is taking me on a picnic today." She paused, considering what else to say. "After dealing with Don Manuel's arrogant attitude yesterday, it will be nice to be with someone who understands me and lets me be myself."

Diego smiled. "As it should be." He paused. "I love you unconditionally, Victoria, temper and all."

Victoria giggled. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I am absolutely sure." Diego replied with love as they neared the river. "Ah, here we are." He told her as they pulled up their mounts near a large shade tree. "How about we lay out a blanket here?"

Victoria nodded. "That's perfect." She agreed as they both dismounted and started to set up for their picnic for the afternoon. "It's so beautiful here." She observed as she was laying out the blanket and then started to take their lunch out of the basket Diego had set on the ground.

"Yes, it is. It's one of my favorite places to come to read and to paint." Diego admitted as they both sat on the blanket and started to eat.

Victoria looked over at Diego as she sipped her juice. "Diego…why don't you ever do anything? I mean, I know that you are the editor of _The Guardian_ so you fight injustice in your own way; but you're always painting, reading, or playing the piano. I've heard your father complaining to his other caballero friends how he is concerned if you will ever be able to run the ranch when he is gone."

Diego became serious, hating the weak and docile image of Don Diego he had created more and more. "Does that bother you?" He finally asked her, not looking at her as he observed the flowing river.

Victoria set down her mug and looked down before gazing up at him again. She could tell he was agitated by her question. "I'm sorry. I have hurt you again."

Diego abruptly glanced over at her. "Well, I won't lie to you, Victoria. It does hurt me when you compare me to Zorro all the time."

"I'm sorry. That isn't very fair of me." Victoria admitted with shame as tears started forming in her eyes. "May I confide in you about something?"

Observing that Victoria was still mourning the relationship Zorro and she had shared, he let the ire he was feeling melt away. "Si, of course, Victoria. You know you can talk to me about anything."

She let out a sigh of relief, not knowing if this was something that she should be telling Diego about. But something deep inside her heart told her that it was the right thing to do. "Diego...after Zorro broke up with me, he paid me another visit." She paused. "He told me that he would like to court me as himself, but he still would not tell me who he was."

"So, essentially, he has not totally broken it off with you?" Diego asked, trying not to let on that he already knew of this.

"Si." Victoria told him. "But I don't think I can find him." She confessed to him. "He said he would be one of the men who would approach me as a suitor, but none of the men have turned out to be him. I'm just so discouraged. Maybe he has changed his mind…or maybe it was his way of helping me to move on so I would be willing to let other men court me."

"So you have given up trying to find him? Is that why you asked me if I was still in love with you and if I was still interested in courting you?" Diego asked hesitantly.

"I've hurt you again, haven't I?" Victoria asked as she noticed him shutting down again. "I'm sorry, Diego. You are a good man and I do find you very attractive." Diego then looked over at her with a start as she continued. "In fact, I admit that I was very attracted to you that day when you returned from Spain. I had had a crush on you even before you left California to study at the university."

This surprised Diego. "Really?!"

Victoria smiled at him with love. "Yes, really." She paused. "To answer your question from a few weeks ago…yes. If Zorro had never appeared, I think I would have let you court me before; and I would have married you if you had asked." She sighed with longing. "I have been thinking a lot about you the last few weeks and realized that I do feel that way about you." Diego looked at her with so much love and hope it gave her butterflies in her stomach, not unlike what she had experienced when she was with Zorro.

"You _really_ love me?" Diego asked, his heart bursting with love.

Victoria nodded. "Si, I think I always have." She paused as she smiled at him with love. "Even if you aren't a man of action."

Diego laughed with relief, resisting the urge to take her in his arms and kiss her ardently as he had done as Zorro many times. "Well, like you said, I fight injustice in my own way."

Victoria beamed. "Yes…you do." She agreed as Diego reached out and took her hand in his.

"Does this mean that you will allow me to continue to court you?" Diego asked with anticipation.

"Si, Diego. I would love to have you continue to court me." Victoria replied with adoration.

"Will you come to dinner tonight at our hacienda?" Diego eagerly asked her.

She looked at him with awe. "So soon? We are already having a picnic today."

"Si! But it will be with Father and Felipe." Diego told her. "Father will be pleased. He has been after me to court a senorita and has been trying to match me with his friends' daughters for years."

Victoria giggled. "Yes, he has. And I admit, it did make me quite jealous each time I heard about it too." She paused as she noticed his look of worship. "Although, I didn't realize it at the time."

Diego laughed. "Believe me, it was hard work trying to evade their advances as well. And all along I was jealous of your relationship with Zorro."

"I'm sure it was, and I'm sure you were." Victoria stated with amusement as they continued their picnic under the shade tree.

ZZZ

Later that evening, Victoria and Diego pulled up in front of the de la Vega hacienda in the de la Vega family carriage after Diego had picked her up at the tavern. Don Alejandro and Felipe greeted them at the door. "Victoria, my dear, Diego told me the news." He informed her as he gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. "I can hardly believe it. Diego has actually decided to court a lady, and I am so very happy to learn that it is you who he has chosen."

Victoria smiled at the man she had always thought of as a surrogate father after the death of her parents as she turned to look at Diego with affection. "Si, I am just as surprised as you are, Don Alejandro. I had no idea that he has been in love with me all of this time."

Diego became embarrassed. "Well…I could have never competed against Zorro, and I couldn't see myself with anyone else."

Don Alejandro and Felipe both gave Diego knowing looks from behind Victoria while her attention was on Diego. "You are definitely right about that, Diego. You are no match for Zorro." Alejandro stated, continuing the masquerade on Diego's behalf. He then rubbed his hands together. "Shall we go in? Dinner is just about ready."

Diego and Victoria nodded as they followed Alejandro and Felipe into the hacienda.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Diego and Victoria courted for several weeks, now going on two months; and Diego was getting anxious about the possibility of finally asking Victoria to be his wife. Over the course of the last few weeks, they had become closer than they ever had before; and he was convinced that Victoria was truly in love with him as Don Diego.

She still had the ring that he had given her as Zorro so he decided it was best to look through his mother's jewelry for another that he could use when he finally asked her the big question. He found a diamond ring that he felt would be suitable and then started to plan how he was going to go about it.

During this time, the alcalde seemed to become more interested in governing the small pueblo fairly and was more diligent about bringing banditos to justice under his own leadership. Therefore, to Diego's delight, there had been no need for Zorro to ride. They all were thinking that perhaps the alcalde had finally become the leader that they all had hoped he would be when he first arrived there from Spain. At least that was the hope, but only time would tell.

Diego was mostly glad about this because he was afraid what would happen if Victoria saw Zorro again. _"Would she go back to pining for Zorro again?"_ He thought to himself as he held his mother's diamond ring in his fingers.

Dismissing that musing for the time being, he decided tonight was the night. Victoria was coming to dinner at their hacienda again. His plan was to ask her to go for a walk in the moonlit garden where he, as Zorro, and Victoria had shared their first kiss years ago while she was still recovering from being shot by the gambler, Bishop. _"No, after tonight, I hope she will forget all about ever loving Zorro."_ He hoped.

ZZZ

Diego had shared his plan with both his father and Felipe before he left to pick Victoria up for dinner that evening. So they both gave Diego a look that said _good luck_ when he had asked Victoria to walk with him in the garden after dinner. She acquiesced, of course, and the couple proceeded to leave the hacienda towards the garden.

The couple both commented on what a beautiful night it was as they held hands and started walking around the walled garden. But then Victoria noticed that Diego's hand was shaking and glanced over at him, wondering what he was so nervous about. She and Diego had grown very close over the last couple of months, and she realized more and more that she truly did love him. For that reason, she hoped that he was nervous because he was going to propose to her that night.

Diego suddenly stopped and faced her, gathering up the courage to finally ask the question as himself that he had already asked as Zorro once before. "Victoria."

"Si, Diego?" Victoria answered as she turned to gaze up into his handsome face.

Diego gulped as he took his mother's diamond ring out of his pocket and palmed it. "Victoria, we have been courting for about two months now; and I feel that we have grown quite close to each other."

Victoria nodded. "Si, Diego. These past couple of months have been some of my happiest."

Diego smiled down at her with love. "For me as well." He paused as he opened his hand and held the ring up to her as he knelt down on his knee. "I love you, Victoria, with all my heart. Will-will you do me the great honor of being my wife? I promise to be a good husband to you. As my wife, you will want for nothing; and I will do my best to make you happy."

Victoria's hand flew to her mouth as she saw the diamond ring Diego held in his hand, and it sunk in that Diego had actually finally proposed to her. Tears of joy yet sadness formed in her eyes as she glanced around the garden, remembering that this was the very spot where Zorro and she had shared their first kiss. She also reminisced about how Zorro had almost released her that night as well, telling her that she should have a husband, someone like Diego, in fact. _"Someone like Diego, perhaps," _were Zorro's exact words, she realized as she considered Diego's proposal.

Diego started to become concerned when she didn't reply right away and continued to stare at him with a look of indecision. _"Perhaps it was wrong to ask her here."_ He realized as he also remembered that same night. _"She's having second thoughts."_ "Victoria…you don't have to give me an answer tonight if you don't want to. Please take all the time you need to decide." He finally said as he got to his feet and placed the ring on her finger.

Realizing that she had not yet answered Diego, she glanced down at the ring on her finger and then up at Diego again. _"Diego is such a good man and I do love him."_ She sighed inwardly. _"Well, Zorro, I am finally taking your advice."_ She mused as she gazed at Diego with love. "I don't need any time to think about it, Diego. I love you and I do want to marry you."

Diego beamed with so much joy that he thought his heart would burst from the amount of love and happiness he was feeling at that very moment. "Gracias, Victoria! I promise you that I will be a good husband to you." He reiterated again as he took her up in his arms and swung her around, pausing as they gazed into each other's eyes with longing. He lowered her to the ground. "You have made me a very happy man tonight, Victoria." He told her as he bent down and lightly kissed her on the lips. It was the first time he had allowed himself to kiss her on the lips at all in fear of her recognizing him as Zorro from his kiss.

The kiss Diego gave her lacked all the passion of the kisses she had received from Zorro in the past, but it still generated feelings inside Victoria that she noticed Zorro had also created inside of her. "You have made me a very happy woman too, Diego." Victoria declared as they just held each other.

Tears started rolling down her cheeks as Diego continued to hold her close to his chest. She felt so safe in his arms, much like she had with Zorro; and she couldn't help but wonder what had become of the masked bandit who had stolen her heart. _"I never found him."_ She realized with sadness.

ZZZ

It was no surprise when Don Alejandro and Felipe both found out the next morning about Diego and Victoria's engagement that they were overjoyed with the news. Alejandro pulled his son into an embrace and then released him, patting him on the back as he did. "Well, it's about time, Diego. I was starting to think I would die before you ever got married." He conveyed to his son as Felipe and Diego were embracing as well. The old don turned to Victoria next and kissed her on the cheek. "Victoria, welcome to the family."

"We aren't married yet, Father." Diego pointed out with a laugh as the elder de la Vega turned to his son.

"Yes, well, you will be in less than a month." Alejandro announced as the couple stared at him with shock.

"So soon?" Victoria asked.

"Why not?" Alejandro retorted with his fists on his hips.

"Shouldn't we be the ones to set the date, Father? It is our wedding, you know." Diego interjected with a bit of frustration.

Don Alejandro shook his head. "Do you really want to wait longer than a month?"

Victoria and Diego shared a look with each other and then laughed as they realized he was right. "No, not really." Diego admitted and Victoria agreed as she shook her head with a giggle.

"Well, then, what's the problem?" Alejandro asked as he patted his son on the shoulder again. "I'll ride into town and ask the padre to post the banns for you." He announced as he started towards the door, humming the wedding march as he did.

Felipe was grinning from ear to ear as he made some signs at the couple, congratulating them; and then asked if he could accompany the elder de la Vega.

"Of course, Felipe. Go along and make sure Father stays out of trouble." He advised Felipe with a wink.

"I heard that." Alejandro announced from the alcove, causing the others to laugh.

Felipe laughed and signed that he would do just that as he followed the old don out the door.

Diego smiled with amusement and shook his head. "I think we may have made my father's decade." He stated to his bride-to-be.

Victoria also laughed. "Si, I believe that we have." She agreed but then became serious as another thought occurred to her. "But what about my tavern? What will become of it when we are married? By law, it will become legally yours."

Her betrothed returned her worried look with one of compassion as he took both of her hands in his. "Victoria, I would never dream of taking your tavern away from you. It will still be yours to do with whatever you wish."

Victoria gave him a loving smile and let out a sigh of relief as she wrapped her arms around his chest and then stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Diego."

"Don't mention it." He replied with a smile as he continued to hold her to him.

"Well, I really should also be going, so I can prepare for the lunch crowd to arrive." Victoria announced as she pulled away from him.

"Of course, I will escort you back to the tavern." Diego offered.

"No, that isn't necessary, Diego. I will be fine." She tried to assure him as she started for the door.

"But, Victoria…" Diego interjected.

"Diego, I will be fine." She tried to assure him again, seeing the worry in his face. "I have often traveled the road between here and the pueblo without any trouble so don't worry."

Diego couldn't help but laugh, loving her for her want of independence. That was part of the reason he loved her so much. "You are right. I am sorry, Victoria." He paused. "I will see you this afternoon."

Victoria smiled and stood up on her tiptoes again to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Si, I will see you this afternoon." She told him and then proceed out the front door to the cart she arrived in.

Diego shook his head and smiled with love as he decided to go check on Toronado.

ZZZ

As the hour approached noon, Diego was just arriving in Los Angeles riding Esperanza so he could join his father and Felipe for lunch in the tavern. He approached the front of the tavern and dismounted, tying the mare to the hitching post. Once the reins were secure, he then proceeded to enter the tavern.

Once he was inside, he was greeted by several of the other caballeros as he noticed his father and Felipe had claimed the table in the far, back corner. Victoria stepped out of the curtains and gave Diego a loving smile as Don Alejandro stood up from the table.

"May I have your attention?!" Alejandro shouted loud enough so the entire tavern could hear him. Once all the patrons had settled down, he turned to Diego and Victoria who were now standing right next to each other. "I have an announcement to make." He paused as he smiled at the couple still standing near the bar. "This morning I was made a very happy man…when my son informed me that he had proposed marriage to Victoria Escalante…and she has accepted!"

The tavern erupted into a cheerful roar as several people stepped forward to shake Diego's hand and to let the newly engaged couple know how happy they were for them both that they were finally getting married.

Although, this happy moment was cut short by the sound of a gunshot that came from the front door of the tavern. Everyone suddenly became very serious and quiet as they all turned to observe several men with bandanas over their faces pointing pistols and muskets at all of them. The one who had fired their gun stepped forward. "Sorry to interrupt your joyful celebration, but you are all now our prisoners!" He educated them while everyone gasped. "Move to the back…everyone!" He ordered as cries of fear could be heard from some of the patrons as they were forced to huddle in the back corner.

Meanwhile, outside the tavern, Mendoza had noticed the masked men entering the tavern with pistols in their hands; and he immediately ran towards the alcalde's office. "Mi alcalde…mi alcalde…the tavern is being held up by banditos!" He reported to his commandant as De Soto looked up from his own lunch from his seat behind the desk.

"What are you blabbering about, Sergeant? I was just about to eat my lunch." De Soto replied with ire.

"But Alcalde…banditos have entered the tavern." Mendoza tried to explain again, which now finally got De Soto's attention.

"Well, why didn't you say so, Sergeant?!" De Soto scolded him. "Don't just stand there. Gather the men!"

"Si, mi alcalde." Mendoza replied with a salute as he ran through the door to the cuartel, shouting out orders.

Back inside the tavern, a total of ten banditos had all of the patrons scared as they proceeded to rob the cash box and started drinking all of the wine behind the bar. A couple of them had even gone into the kitchen and returned with even more bottles of wine in their hands. "Look here, Ricardo!" One of the men declared. "There is a whole wine cellar in there for the taking."

Diego could see Victoria's rage rising, as she watched the banditos destroying and pillaging her precious tavern. He put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn her head towards him. "Where is Zorro when we need him?" She announced with frustration.

"I'm sure he just hasn't heard what's happened yet." Diego assured her as their captors continued their destruction.

But the banditos fun was quickly brought to an end by the sound of gun fire outside in the plaza, which got their attention. One of the men looked out the window. "Ricardo, there are soldiers outside with their muskets pointed at the tavern."

"Don't worry about it, Juan. We have prisoners. They will not attack us and risk any of them getting hurt. Watch this." He instructed to his subordinate as he opened the door slightly. "Do not come in here or we will start killing your citizens, Alcalde!"

"We have you surrounded!" De Soto shouted back at them. "Come out with your hands up and none of you will be harmed!"

"HA! We have heard that many times in many other pueblos and none of the other alcaldes kept their promises, and I have lost many men!" He paused as the wheels in his head started moving. "Alcalde, we will start killing one prisoner every hour until you provide us with 10,000 pesos!"

"I DO NOT negotiate with criminals!" De Soto exclaimed.

"Very well then…I will show you how serious we are." Ricardo then turned to Juan. "Choose one of them and kill them."

"Nooo!" Many shouted in unison as a young male peon was dragged to his feet.

Juan took out his pistol and shot the poor man in cold blood. "Throw him outside." Ricardo ordered as Juan nodded, grabbing the poor peon's body, and dragging him to the front door. Ricardo opened the door just wide enough for Juan to throw the body onto the front porch for the alcalde and soldiers to see. "There! Now you know we are serious, Alcalde! You have one hour. If you do not bring us 10,000 pesos by then, another one of your citizens will die!"

De Soto, who had cringed when he saw the peon's body flung out onto the porch, finally started to realize the true seriousness of the situation. "Very well! I will get you your money! But one hour isn't long enough to gather that much money. We simply do not have that much money just laying around our pueblo!"

Juan got Ricardo's attention. "Perhaps he is right, Ricardo. We should give them more time if we want that amount of pesos."

Ricardo let out a huff and then turned his attention back to the alcalde. "Very well! You have 24 hours to meet our demands. But once those 24 hours are up, we will start killing your people, one by one until you comply! Comprende, Al…cal…de?!"

De Soto nodded. "Si, Senor, I understand you perfectly."

"Good. Then we understand each other." Ricardo stated. "24 hours!" And then he slammed the door.

"What are we going to do?" Don Emilio whispered to the de la Vegas.

"Do not worry, Don Emilio." Victoria interjected. "Zorro will save us."

This caused Diego, Alejandro, and Felipe to roll their eyes and then Alejandro and Felipe turned to look at Diego, waiting for his response. "Victoria, we have to consider the possibility that Zorro may not be able to help us." Diego voiced to her.

"But, Diego…" Victoria argued.

"No, Victoria, I think it will be up to us to get us out of this predicament this time. Because I very well doubt the alcalde will be able to come up with 10,000 pesos in time."

Don Alejandro nodded. "I agree. But what can we do?"

"Quiet!" One of the banditos shouted at them. "No talking!"

"Um, Senor?" Diego started, causing all of the banditos to turn their pistols on him. Diego put his arms up. "I want to help. The alcalde doesn't have that kind of money…but we do."

"And just who exactly are you, Senor?" Ricardo asked as he stepped towards him.

"Don Diego de la Vega." He informed them. "We own one of the largest ranchos in Los Angeles." He paused. "I can get you the money, but I need to go to our hacienda that is about two miles from here."

Ricardo and Juan whispered with one another for a moment before turning their attention back to Diego. "And how do we know you are telling the truth, and this isn't some kind of trick?"

Diego glanced around at all of the scared people crouched down on the floor of the tavern around him. "It's not a trick. The lives of all of these people are very important to me." He paused. "I will get you your money."

Ricardo and Juan started whispering again, discussing Diego's proposal, as Victoria reached over and squeezed Diego's hand in support. "Very well." Ricardo replied to him. "But one of my men will go with you. Miguel!"

"Si, Ricardo." Another man said as he stepped forward with a musket over his shoulder.

Ricardo then noticed how Victoria was looking at Diego and how she was touching him, giving him another idea. "The senorita will also go with you." He paused. "If you try anything stupid, Senor…Miguel will kill her right in front of you. Comprende?"

It was taking all of Diego's will power not to attack these men right there and now. "Si." He replied with gritted teeth.

"Good." Ricardo replied as he turned to some of his other men. "Tie them up and get them to their feet!"

"Si, Ricardo." Miguel and another man responded as they acquiesced.

Victoria gave Diego a fearful look as both her hands were being tied together in front of her, and they did the same to Diego. They were then roughly pulled to their feet, and practically dragged to the door. Ricardo opened the door again. "Alcalde! I know you're still out there!"

"Si!" De Soto exclaimed. "I am here!"

"One of your rich caballeros has offered their own money to pay for the freedom of your citizens." Ricardo explained. "This caballero and a beautiful senorita will be escorted outside. You will not interfere or more people will die!"

"We won't interfere!" De Soto assured them.

Ricardo then turned and nodded to Miguel who started pushing Diego and Victoria out the front door in front of him with his musket pointed at their backs. Victoria closed her eyes and whimpered a muffled scream as they both stepped over the dead peon's body that was still lying on the porch. "No funny business!" Ricardo shouted again and then slammed the door behind them.

Miguel then nudged them forward. "Get on your horse, Senor." Diego complied and pulled himself onto Esperanza's back with his hands still tied. Miguel then untied Esperanza's reins and then wrapped them around the saddle horn of his own horse's saddle. After untying his own horse, he mounted the bay, and then reached down to pull Victoria up to sit in front of him. He looked over at the tall caballero and pointed his musket at him. "You first, Senor."

Diego tapped both of his knees on Esperanza's sides and the mare started moving forward, but only a nose's length ahead of the bandito's horse. The pair of horses moved slowly towards the pueblo gates as they watched the alcalde's men put their muskets on the ground.

Diego looked over at Victoria who was now crying, wondering what would befall all of them. But she was surprised and confused when she noticed Diego wink at her. _"What is he up to?"_ She asked herself as they continued to put distance between them and the town.

"How far is it, caballero?" Miguel asked gruffly as he tightened his grip around Victoria. He sniffed at her hair. "Mmmm. I may just have to have my way with this one before we return to the pueblo."

"Pig!" Victoria insulted him as she tried to free herself from his roving hands.

"Don't touch her! She was not part of the deal." Diego interjected as his ire rose to its boiling point.

"Ahh…but I am the one with the gun, Senor, so I will do as I please." Miguel cruelly informed both of them as he nuzzled his face against Victoria's neck and tried to lick her ear.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Diego retorted before revealing that he had freed both of his hands from the knots.

Victoria gasped as Diego halted his horse and leaped from Esperanza's back towards the bandito, knocking him off the saddle while effectively leaving Victoria on the horse. "Diego! Be careful!" She yelled as Diego was using the man's musket to pin him to the ground as both men struggled for dominance over it. Although, Diego was finally able to punch the man across the face, rendering him unconscious.

"That, Senor, was for manhandling my fiancée." Diego divulged to the unconscious man before taking the rope that his hands had been bound with to bind the other man's hands. Next he proceeded to use the bandit's bandana to gag him and turned to gaze up at a very shocked Victoria.

"Diego, I didn't know you could fight like that." She told him as he stood, taking the musket with him, and walking over to where she was still seated on the horse.

Diego smiled up at her and set the musket on the ground. "I'm not totally defenseless, you know. I do know how to fight if I need to." He enlightened her as he proceeded to untie her and then help her down from the horse.

"So now what are we going to do?" Victoria asked with fear in her eyes.

Diego walked over to their unconscious former captor, picked him up, and threw him over the saddle of the man's horse. "Well, first, we are going to take _our_ prisoner with us to my hacienda; and then we are going to take care of the problem in town." He apprised her as he helped her onto Esperanza's back and handed her the musket for safe keeping.

Diego then proceeded to jump up behind the bandito with the grace that Victoria had only seen performed by her masked love. He noticed her staring at him again and became concerned. "Are you all right, Victoria?"

"I'm fine." She expressed to him, still not knowing what to think of this new side of Diego that he had never shown her before.

He grinned at her. "Well, let's go then." Diego told her as he urged Miguel's horse forward into a canter.

Victoria just shook her head with disbelief, not quite believing her eyes and ears. _"What happened to Diego and who is this man?"_ She thought to herself as she began following him on Esperanza.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Diego and Victoria arrived at the front gates of the de la Vega hacienda, they were greeted by one of the stable hands. Diego proceeded to slide off of the bandito's horse and then walked over to take the musket from Victoria. "Pedro." He began as he gave the musket to the stable hand. "Watch this bandito for us for a while. We have some business to attend to inside." He gave Victoria a sideways glance, knowing what he was about to say was a complete lie, or at least it would appear to be one from Victoria's point of view. "Victoria and I were being held hostage by this man and Zorro freed us. But Zorro was needed in Los Angeles to free the other hostages this man's gang is holding captive in the tavern. So he told us he would meet us here later to retrieve him."

"Si, mi patron." Pedro replied with a nod. "I will get Manuel to help me carry him to the shed. He will not escape us."

Diego smiled and patted Pedro on the shoulder. "Gracias. I know I can count on you, Pedro."

While all this was happening, Victoria just stared at Diego in awe, wondering why on earth Diego would tell his servant such a thing when it was Diego who freed them, not Zorro. Victoria watched as Pedro pointed the musket Diego had given him at the still unconscious man while shouting for the other stable hand, Manuel, to come help him.

Diego then helped Victoria down from Esperanza's back. "Shall we?" He asked as escorted her to the front door.

As soon as they were inside, Victoria grabbed Diego's arm. "Why did you lie and tell your servant that Zorro freed us?" She asked him with complete confusion on her face, causing Diego to stop his progress. He turned to look at her, taking a moment to decide if he should tell her the truth now that they were engaged to be married; and she had witnessed him fighting the bandito. "Well? What is your reason?" She prodded as she put her hands on her hips.

Diego sighed. "Because, Victoria…I am Zorro. So from a certain point of view it wasn't a lie. Zorro did save us." He told her with a warm smile, but then became increasingly nervous when Victoria just gaped at him speechless.

"Wh-what?" Victoria finally replied with only a whisper as her arms went limp at her sides.

"I said that I am Zorro…but I can't have Pedro knowing that, can I? So I told him an altered version of the truth instead." Diego explained as he reached out for Victoria; but she stepped away from him, still not sure what to think of this new revelation.

"Victoria, please…say something." He pleaded as he stepped towards her again; but this time she didn't flinch away from him as he reached out to her and brought her into his arms. She stared up at him as he did so, her going eyes wide, still not believing all this was happening. "Querida, are you all right?" He smiled at her with love. "You did as I asked. You followed your heart, and you have found me. Aren't you happy?" He probed with apprehension yet love.

Victoria felt like she was going to faint but caught herself as she finally found her voice. "Diego…you? You are Zorro?" She paused. "Have you been Zorro all this time?"

"Si, from the very beginning." He admitted and then paused, himself, as he became increasingly alarmed by her reaction. "Are you disappointed?"

She shook her head as he grew closer to her lips. "No…just surprised." Victoria informed him just as his mouth crashed down on her lips, and they began kissing with so much fire that it left no doubt in Victoria's mind that he was telling her the truth. _"Madre a Dios, I finally found him. I finally found Zorro. And he's Diego."_ She mused to herself as Diego deepened their kiss even further. They were complete breathless when they finally parted, coming back to their senses.

"I've always wanted to do that without the mask." Diego confessed as they continued to stare into each other's eyes with longing.

"Diego…" She breathed. "Why…why didn't you ever tell me?" Victoria asked with sorrow in her eyes. "We could have been married years ago and had some ninos by now." But then she paused as she remembered again what Zorro had said the night of their first kiss in the de la Vega garden. "But you did try to tell me, didn't you? You, as Zorro, suggested that I marry someone like…yourself."

Diego nodded and smiled down at her with love as he stroked her cheek with his right hand. "Si, I was hoping you might consider it after almost being killed protecting Zorro."

Victoria's eyes fell. "I should have listened to you." She paused, reliving all of the memories from all the times she had wondered if Diego was Zorro. "You hinted to me several times, and I completely ignored the possibility. I am so sorry, Diego." She apologized as she began crying into his strong chest, dampening his white, ruffled shirt.

"Shh. There is nothing to apologize for, querida." He assured her just as the couple began kissing again with even more ardor than the first time. It was the most exhilarating experience either of them had ever experienced in the arms of another as their mouths eagerly continued to mingle. The passions that were raging through both their bodies, though, told them that they needed to stop now before they had gone too far. Breathless, Diego stroked Victoria's cheeks with loving care as they continued to hold each other, not ever wanting to let go.

Victoria then looked up at Diego with fear in her eyes. "Diego, we need to help the others still trapped in the tavern." Victoria said, bringing them both back to reality.

Diego, who was also still catching his breath after their latest kiss, stared into her eyes with love. "Si." He agreed as he became more serious and started to pull away from her. He put his hands on her arms. "And you need to stay here while Zorro takes care of it."

"No! Diego!" Victoria tried to argue as Diego kissed her quickly again on the lips to silence her.

"Victoria, it's too dangerous, and I will feel a whole lot better if you are safe here at the hacienda." Diego told her.

"But Diego…" Victoria started.

"Victoria…please! Stay here…for me?" Diego pleaded with deep concern in his blue eyes.

Seeing the fear in Diego's eyes, she nodded. "Very well, I will stay here."

Diego then smiled and, while taking her head in both of his hands, kissed her forehead. "I will be back. Don't worry." He tried to assure her as he walked over to the mantle of the fireplace and depressed the secret latch.

Victoria gasped as she saw the secret door in the fireplace swing open. "So that's where it is? The cave?"

Diego smiled and nodded. "Si, just through there." He told her as he pointed. "I will take you there again soon, but now I must go."

Victoria nodded as she swiftly moved up to him and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a fierce embrace while he returned it. "Come back to me, Diego. I think I'm more fearful of losing you now that I know who you are." She paused as she pulled back enough to gaze up into his eyes. "That may sound crazy but knowing you are a man of flesh and blood and not just the legend makes me even more fearful for you. I love you, Diego, and I don't want to lose you now that I've finally found you after all this time. If you were to die, I'd be losing my best friend too."

Thinking what she said was very touching, he sighed, and gently kissed her on the lips again. "Well, I certainly hope after all the kisses we've just shared that you still don't think of me as just your best friend."

Victoria giggled and then adamantly shook her head. "No, there is no way I could ever think of you as just a friend now."

Diego smiled at her with love. "That's good to hear." He stated as his face fell, remembering that his father, Felipe, and several other citizens of Los Angeles still needed Zorro's help. "I must go. Don't worry. I will come back to you. That is a promise, Victoria. We could not have come this far only to lose each other now."

Tears started to flow from Victoria's eyes as she nodded up at him with a smile. "I will try to have faith in that, Diego." She paused, as she realized he had to ride as Zorro whether they liked it or not. "Go. You must help your father and Felipe. The pueblo needs you." She continued as she pushed him towards the fireplace.

Diego nodded and then turned to push the lever on the mantle again as the secret door had closed while they were saying their good-byes. "Hasta luego, querida. I will see you again soon."

Victoria nodded as she hugged herself, watching the man she loves disappear into the fireplace. She didn't know how long she stood there staring at the back of the fireplace before she finally decided she should sit down and think of a way to ease her mind.

ZZZ

It didn't take long for Diego to change into the masked man's clothes and saddle Toronado. As he jumped up onto the black stallions back, his thoughts turned to Victoria who he had just left in the library. _"I certainly hope she keeps her word and stays here."_ He thought to himself as he turned Toronado around and guided him to the release lever in the floor of the cave that opened the entrance. He could have sworn he saw Victoria enter the cave out of the corner of his eye just as he urged Toronado towards the exit. No time to spare, he decided to keep going and prayed that Victoria would keep her word.

Trying not to worry about Victoria wandering around Zorro's cave or whether she would follow him back to the pueblo, he spent the two mile ride thinking frantically how he was going to get the other citizens being held prisoner in the tavern released without getting anyone else killed. He finally decided that the best to approach would be propose to the alcalde a truce, so they could join forces to get the hostages released.

When Zorro arrived close to the town, he immediately detoured his way around the back of the cuartel. As he approached the wall of one of the buildings, he stood up on the Toronado's back and leaped up onto the cuartel roof, making his way quietly to the skylight in the alcalde's office roof. Zorro grinned as he looked through the skylight and noticed De Soto sitting in his chair lost in thought.

De Soto was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Zorro had dropped down from the beams above until Zorro tapped him on his shoulder and at the same time spoke. "Buenos dias, Alcalde."

The alcalde jumped with a start. "Zorro! What is so good about it?"

"Si, you are right." Zorro agreed as De Soto watched him slowly circle him, walking around to the front of the desk. "It has not been a very good day, has it?"

"What do you want? And why are you here in my office? Don't you have some hostages to rescue at the tavern?" De Soto asked bitterly as he thought about reaching for the loaded pistol in the top, right drawer of his desk.

"Don't even think about pulling a pistol on me, Alcalde." Zorro warned, knowing that was exactly what he had been thinking as that wasn't the first time that either alcalde had tried that.

De Soto sneered. "Well…what do you want, Zorro? Because to tell you the truth I don't really have time to chase you right now."

"Good. That will make our truce all that much easier." Zorro replied with a smirk.

"A truce? With you? Never!" De Soto retorted with a huff.

"Fine…I wouldn't want to be you when the governor and maybe even the king hears that the alcalde of Los Angeles wasn't able to stop a mass murder from occurring." Zorro goaded him with a serious expression on his face from behind the mask.

That got the alcalde's attention. Upon hearing Zorro's point of view on the matter, De Soto started to consider his proposal while getting an idea on how he could capture the masked man after they worked together. He paused. "Very well….a truce. Heaven knows that I need all the help I can get."

"Si, and prayers are what we need if we are going to succeed today." Zorro replied as De Soto looked up at Zorro with surprise.

"I suppose you already have a plan?" De Soto asked with his usual sarcasm.

"Si, Alcalde. In fact, I do." Zorro answered him with a smirk.

"Do I even want to know?" De Soto questioned, dreading what Zorro wanted him to do to pull off his rescue plan.

Zorro patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Alcalde. I'm sure you can handle it."

De Soto huffed with distrust. "I'm sure I can. But somehow I don't think I'm going to like what part _I'm_ supposed to play in it."

Zorro grinned. "Now, Alcalde, don't tell me you don't trust me? I am 'hurt'". He stated as he put his right hand over his heart.

De Soto snorted. "Ha! Sure you are." He murmured. "All right…let's hear it. What is this brilliant plan of yours?"

Zorro flashed a grin at him. "You, Alcalde, and your men are going to create a diversion, so I can sneak into the tavern unnoticed."

"That is your _big_ plan?" De Soto asked with a sarcastic laugh. "Even I could have thought of something like that."

Zorro smiled. "Funny that I found you looking rather confused and troubled rather than executing such a plan yourself."

"I was going to." De Soto defended himself. "I was merely strategizing when you…you broke into my office." De Soto informed him with a sneer.

"Sure, Alcalde. Well, then, I guess you won't be needing my help after all then, so I must be going." Zorro retorted as he casually turned to leave through the front door.

"Wait!" The alcalde shouted as he got to his feet and stepped out from behind his desk just as Zorro turned back to face him.

"Si, Alcalde?" Zorro responded with curiosity as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"IF…and I mean…IF…I were to agree to this truce…and we worked together, what kind of diversion did you have in mind?" De Soto asked the masked man.

"Oh, so now you admit that you don't know what my plan is." Zorro mocked with a grin on his face again. "You really want to know what my plan is?"

"Si." De Soto answered him.

"I'm sorry, Alcalde, I didn't quite hear you." Zorro teased as De Soto just glared back at him.

"I said…I want to know what your plan is." The alcalde finally acknowledged grudgingly.

"Very good." Zorro replied with a grin. "Then, Alcalde, you will approach the banditos and get them talking. Tell them that one of the de la Vega servants just delivered this note to you from Don Diego…" He handed De Soto a note from his sash that he had written before leaving the cave as a precaution. "…stating that they don't have enough pesos for the ransom at their hacienda after all and need to go to the bank in Santa Paula to withdrawal the rest of the money from their account there. Try to negotiate with them for more time." He paused. "In the meantime, I will enter through the back and take them by surprise. When you hear me whistle, you and your men will surround and charge the tavern to take the banditos into custody."

De Soto snorted. "I am not your horse, Zorro. I will not be whistled for."

"I never said that you were." Zorro retorted. "Please, Alcalde, just be ready."

The alcalde was going to argue with Zorro some more; but before he could, Zorro was gone. "Zorro!" _"Very well, Zorro, I will play your game."_ He thought to himself with a sneer while stroking his goatee.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Zorro watched from his crouched position on the roof of the tavern as De Soto and his men approached. "Banditos!" De Soto shouted to them. "We need to talk!"

A moment later the front door of the tavern abruptly opened just far enough for Ricardo to peer out. "What do you want, Alcalde?!" Ricardo yelled out into the plaza.

"I just received a note from the de la Vega hacienda!" De Soto began to explain. "Don Diego was unable to locate the entire 10,000 pesos! They don't have as much money at their hacienda as they thought! You need to give him more time so he can go to the bank in Santa Paula to get more pesos there!"

"Alcade, this better not be one of your tricks!" Ricardo replied with ire. "I want to see _this note_ from _Senor_ de la Vega!"

De Soto nodded. "Very well!" He replied as he gave the note to Sergeant Mendoza. "Sergeant, take this note to them."

Mendoza looked at him with fear in his eyes. "But, Alcalde, they could shoot me."

"Sergeant that is an order!" De Soto retorted as he glared as his inferior. "Or would you rather face _my_ firing squad in the morning?"

Mendoza winced. "No, mi alcalde, if you put it that way, I will do as you ask." He replied as he saluted, then made his way over to the tavern with apprehension and his hands up. "Don't shoot! I am unarmed."

"Don't worry, Sergeant. We won't hurt you…much." Ricardo replied with an evil laugh as his hand reached out and pulled Mendoza into the tavern, slamming the door behind them. As soon as they were inside, all of the banditos pistols and muskets turned on Mendoza. "Kill him." Ricardo ordered as he snatched the note from him and opened it to read it. The banditos' weapons cocked.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Zorro's voice resonated through the tavern.

Everyone looked up to see Zorro sitting on the railing on the balcony above. "Zorro!" Cheered a number of the hostages

The banditos' weapons then all turned towards the masked man. "Zorro! He's worth 6,000 pesos dead or alive." Juan informed the leader.

"Si, shoot him!" Ricardo shouted as Zorro instantly jumped down to the first floor below, the musket balls all passing just over his head.

"Now let's see how long it will take you to reload." Zorro declared with a grin as he unfurled his whip and started snapping at each of the bandito's hands, forcing them to drop their muskets or pistols as they fumbled to reload them.

"Get him, you fools!" Ricardo commanded as several of the banditos tried to rush Zorro; but some of the hostages reached out and tripped them or Zorro's whip wrapped around their legs, also sending them falling to the floor with a thud.

"Attack them now!" Don Alejandro shouted and the citizens being held hostage took the opportunity to rebel against their captors. They started to attack them, rendering them unconscious by hitting them over the head with wine bottles and anything else they could find to use as a weapon.

"Imbeciles! I will take care of him myself." Ricardo stated with irritation at his men's failure to capture or kill the masked man. He unsheathed his sword and Zorro did the same with his sabre.

Zorro saluted with a grin on his face. "Are you sure you want to do this, Ricardo? It appears you are outnumbered." Zorro whistled loudly. A moment later the lancers under De Soto's command stormed the tavern, breaking the front doors in, and surrounding a stunned Ricardo with their muskets cocked at him. Zorro pointed his sabre towards the floor. "As I said…" Ricardo snarled at Zorro as he dropped his sword to the floor. "…it appears you are outnumbered."

"You will pay for this!" Ricardo retorted with hatred in his eyes.

"That will be quite enough!" De Soto informed the leader of the bandito's. "Take them away." He commanded to his lancers as they complied and took a hold of Ricardo and his cohorts. Zorro now had his sabre settled casually on his shoulder. "Him too." De Soto added as he pointed to Zorro. "You are finally under arrest, Zorro."

Zorro merely grinned. "Oh, I don't think so, Alcalde." Zorro replied with his usual cockiness as he disappeared through the kitchen curtains. "After him! Don't let him escape!" He commanded the remaining lancers who weren't escorting Ricardo and his men to the jail. He turned to Mendoza who was just standing there dumbfounded. "Don't just stand there, Sergeant. After him!"

Mendoza gulped and then saluted. "Si, mi alcalde. Vamanos muchacos!" He commanded as he waved his arm towards the door, and they rushed out into the plaza towards the cuartel to obtain their horses.

The alcalde ran outside just as Zorro rode by on Toronado. He pulled out his pistol and shot at Zorro's retreating back but missed him just as the lancers, led by Mendoza, flew passed him on horseback, following Zorro out through the pueblo gates. "ARGH!" De Soto yelled as he threw his pistol down to the ground.

ZZZ

Victoria was sitting in the chair behind the desk in Zorro's cave nervously kneading her hands together as she watched the cave entrance in anticipation for Zorro's return. It had been an hour since Diego had left dressed as Zorro on the back of Toronado, and she was getting worried that something had happened to him. She didn't have much longer to wait when she heard the sound of the ropes and pulleys working; and a second later the big black stallion, with his much loved master on his back, returned to his stall.

"Diego!" Victoria called out to him as he dismounted the horse and Victoria ran into his waiting arms. "I was so worried you wouldn't come back to me." She confessed to him as they tightly embraced each other.

"I'm fine, Victoria." Zorro assured her as he bent down to give her a fervent kiss on the lips and then pulled away from her to look into her sparkling eyes. "Everything is fine."

"Don Alejandro? Felipe? The other hostages? Are they all right?" Victoria asked with concern in her eyes.

Zorro nodded. "Si, everyone is fine." He informed her as they smiled at each other. "But we have to make an appearance in the pueblo or the alcalde and his men will become suspicious."

Victoria smiled at him knowingly. "Of course."

"I have already paid Pedro and 'our guest' a visit as Zorro." He told her with a smirk. "Don Diego and you will be returning 'our friend', Miguel, to the pueblo to be locked up in jail with the rest of his gang." He paused. "Come on."

Victoria nodded with a smile and followed him.

ZZZ

A couple of hours later, Diego on Esperanza, Victoria on one of the de la Vega white mares, and Miguel laying across the saddle of his own horse approached the pueblo gates. Don Alejandro and De Soto were arguing in front of the alcalde's office, discussing what to do with the dead peon's body, when they approached with the prisoner in tow.

De Soto approached them with Don Alejandro not far behind. "What is this, Don Diego?" De Soto asked with a sneer as he noticed the bandito laying over the saddle of his horse with a 'Z' carved into his britches. "I thought you had gone to Santa Paula to get more money."

Diego spoke up. "Well, we were met on the road by Zorro. He rescued us." He paused as he turned to point to Miguel's unconscious form. "He asked us to bring this bandito back to you for him."

"But, son, that was hours ago. What happened to you?" Don Alejandro inquired, trying to play along with whatever ruse his son had come up with to explain his absence again.

Victoria looked over at Diego with feigned frustration. "We were lost." She explained. "He thought he knew a shortcut, but we ended up half way to San Pedro before he realized it."

Diego did his best to act embarrassed as De Soto started laughing. "Lost?!" Don Alejandro replied with irritation then shame in his voice. "Diego, whatever will I do with you?"

"Diego, you really are a lost cause." De Soto interjected as he turned to one of his men and pointed to the bandito on the back of the horse. "Take that…man…to the jail and lock him up with the others, Private."

"Si, mi alcalde." The lancer saluted and then took the reins of the bandito's horse from Diego and led the horse to the cuartel.

"Well, we did make it here…eventually." Diego pointed out with an embarrassed laugh as everyone else groaned.

The alcalde rolled his eyes and shook his head as he glanced up at Victoria. "Senorita, Mendoza told me about yours and Diego's…_engagement_." He snickered, failing miserably to hide his amusement, and then cleared his throat. "Are you really so _sure_ you still want to marry Don Diego?"

Victoria's eyes soften as she gazed over at Diego with love. "Si. He may not be Zorro, but I still love him, Alcalde." Diego looked at her with equal love in his eyes as she continued. "He is a good man and means well…even if he does tend to get lost from time to time." She told him with feigned frustration entering her voice again.

They all laughed at Diego's expense as he turned red to the tip of his ears but then began to laugh at himself. De Soto let out a snort. "It's your life, Senorita?" He told her as he shook his head in disbelief and turned to go back into his office.

Alejandro approached them with an amused look on his face. "I want to hear all about what _really_ happened when we get home, Diego." He told his son with a whisper.

Diego then nodded and laughed. "Of course, Father."

_Author's Note as of 11/4/14: After reading through this a couple more times, I realized that Alcalde De Soto wasn't in the tavern at the time when Victoria and Diego's engagement was announced. So I felt that it needed to be explained how he found out. To me, it felt like a gaping hole. Therefore, I have fixed this._


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Three weeks later, Diego and Victoria were happily married at the church with all of their friends and family in the Spanish colonies in attendance. Ramon and Francisco, Victoria's brothers, to Victoria's delight, were able to make it there in time; and Francisco gladly gave his baby sister away to his childhood friend, Diego, as her husband. Both brothers were happy with their sister's choice as they both were very fond of the young don and knew that the de la Vegas would look after her, providing her with the family that she had lost when their parents were killed.

The alcalde, of course, was convinced that Zorro would come to stop the wedding of his lost love, so he posted lancers around the church in hopes of capturing him. But, to his dismay, the masked man did not make an appearance; and he retreated back to his office in a huff, grudgingly allowing Sergeant Mendoza to attend the reception later at the tavern.

Two months after the wedding, Victoria and Diego announced to Don Alejandro and now Don Felipe that they were expecting their first child. Don Alejandro was overjoyed with the prospect of finally having a grandbaby in the house that he threw a big dinner party, sparing no expense, to celebrate.

The dinner party was also to celebrate Don Alejandro's adoption of Felipe, as the old don had insisted that he be the one to adopt Felipe instead of Diego. After losing Gilberto, he felt the need to do so and felt he had been a father to the boy just as much as Diego had been. He also was concerned that by Spanish law, Felipe would become the heir to the estate if Diego were to adopt him. Diego initially protested, stating that he did not care about that; but Felipe told him that he didn't think it would be fair to his and Victoria's natural children if he were to inherit everything. So, in the end, Diego agreed reluctantly to it; and, instead, he welcomed Felipe into their family as a younger brother.

It was also revealed to Don Alejandro, shortly thereafter, that Felipe could hear and was starting to learn to speak again. Alejandro was a quite upset at first for being kept in the dark about this as well. But he did see the wisdom in Felipe being the eyes and the ears of Zorro, so he quickly got over it and was just happy for the young man that he could perhaps have a normal life in the future once he fully regained his power of speech.

As the months passed, Victoria grew even more beautiful in Diego's eyes as her figure became more rounded by their child that was growing inside her. One night while they were lying in bed, Diego was struck with a feeling of awe that he would soon be a father. He place his hand on Victoria's swollen belly, causing Victoria to smile up at him with love. "What do you think we will have? A boy or a girl?" He asked his wife as she place her hand on top of his on her stomach.

"I don't know, Diego. But I hope it's a boy, and he looks just like you." Victoria confided in him as she kissed him on the lips, and he returned it with increasing passion.

Breaking apart, he gazed with his blue eyes into her brown ones and smiled warmly. "That is very sweet, querida. But I hope if it's a girl, she will look just like you."

Victoria blushed as she looked down at her belly, but then became thoughtful. "What should we name our baby?" She asked him as she glanced back up at her husband.

Diego rubbed his hand over her stomach and then bent down to kiss it, already showing his love for their child growing within her. "I was thinking if it's a boy, Antonio Sebastian." He paused as he looked at his wife with adoration. "If it's a girl, Elena Felicidad, after my mother." Victoria glanced down at her belly again, and then up at her husband with a pensive look on her face as she thought about it. "You don't like my ideas?" He asked with concern.

Victoria smiled warmly up her husband. "Si, I love those names." She paused. "But next time, I get to choose."

Diego laughed. "All right. Deal." He replied as he bent down to kiss his wife on the lips.

ZZZ

A few months later, Antonio Sebastian Alejandro de la Vega was born to the happy couple. Diego was just bursting with pride as he held his young son in his arms for the first time. He was so fragile and tiny…_"a real miracle."_ Diego thought to himself as Victoria gave him a tired smile from the bed where she was recovering from giving birth.

Don Alejandro approached and looked at the baby, grinning ear to ear. "I finally have a grandbaby." He exclaimed as he touched the baby's face with his finger, touching the soft skin and laughing with happiness. "Aww…I wish your mother could have been here to see this, Diego."

Diego nodded with a sad smile, the little one still in his arms. "Si, me too, Father."

"You know, Diego, he looks just like you did when you were a baby." His father informed him as Diego and Victoria shared a loving glance.

Diego sat down in the chair next to his wife, with little Antonio still in his arms, and took her hand with his free one. He bent down to kiss her on the lips. "It looks like you got your wish, querida."

Victoria tried to sit up. "Here, let me help you." Alejandro insisted as he helped her to sit up and put a pillow behind her back.

"Gracias, Alejandro." Victoria replied with another tired smile at her father-in-law. She then turned to her husband, reaching her arms out for the baby. "Diego, I would like to hold him again."

Diego nodded with a look of adoration on his face. "Of course." He told her as he carefully passed the newborn back to his mother.

"Aww." Victoria cooed at the baby with a giggle. "Your father is right, Diego. I can already see some of your features." She looked up at him with love. "He will be just as handsome as his father."

Diego couldn't help but act embarrassed as he reached over and took the infants tiny hand in his fingers. "Well, we'll see as he grows, won't we."

"Si." Victoria replied as she continued to smile down at the baby with love. "I'm so happy, Diego. I always dreamed this day would come, but I never allowed myself to believe it would."

Diego bent down and kissed his wife on the lips and then they continued to stare into each other's eyes, forgetting that his father was still there and not noticing that Felipe had entered the room to see his newborn nephew. "Me either. I was beginning to think this day would never come."

Don Alejandro and Felipe smiled at each other and decided to leave the new family alone for a little while. So they quietly exited the room without either Victoria or Diego noticing.

"Diego." Victoria began as she looked up at him with adoration. "How many children do you want to have? I just realized that we never really discussed it."

Diego was cooing at the baby and laughing as he looked up at his wife with a goofy smile on his face. He then became thoughtful. "Oh, I don't know. As many as we can have, I suppose." His gaze then became one of lust. "Because I don't know if I can ever keep my hands off of you."

"Diego!" Victoria exclaimed in shock as she hit him in his arm with her free hand. "That is just shameful."

"Well, it's the truth." He told her with a teasing smirk. "How many children do you want to have?"

Victoria laid her head back against the pillow behind her with a thoughtful look on her face. "At least three or four." She then looked at her husband with devotion. "But if we have more than that, I will love all of them."

Diego looked down at the little baby in his wife's arms with reverence and then back up as his wife with complete affection and love. "As I will. I love you Dona Victoria de la Vega…mi querida."

"And I love you too, mi querido." Victoria replied as their lips met in another passionate kiss that lasted until little Antonio began to cry.

The couple broke apart, staring into each other's eyes before turning their attention back to the child they created together with their love. They laughed with joy as they comforted their beautiful son with their shared love for him.

ZZZ

And what happened with Zorro you might ask? He continued to ride and elude Alcalde De Soto and his men, much to the alcalde's dismay. So it was no surprise when the couple realized that the de la Vegas had some lancers posted outside their hacienda.

Diego and Victoria heard a noise on the roof. "That would be the alcalde's men." Diego laughed as he looked at his wife still holding their fussing baby boy.

"I can't believe the alcalde actually thinks Zorro will show up to Antonio's birth. What possible reason could he even think that?" Victoria added as she shook her head in disbelief before returning her attention to their child again.

Diego laughed. "I do. Perhaps Zorro should make an appearance just so Mendoza and his poor lancers don't feel like it was a total wasted evening."

Victoria looked at him with horror. "Don't you dare!"

Diego chucked deep from his chest. "I'm _only_ teasing, Victoria." He declared then stood, heading for the door. "I'll be right back."

Victoria looked at him with alarm. "Where are you going?"

"Not to worry." Diego assured her as he disappeared from their room with Victoria scowling after him.

Outside the hacienda, Mendoza was standing by their horses talking to Corporal Sepulveda when Diego silently approached them with a tray of cookies in his hand. "Any sign of Zorro yet, Sergeant?"

Both men jumped in surprise, turning to see the tall, friendly caballero standing behind them. "Oh, it's just you, Don Diego. What are you doing out here? Don't you want to be inside with your new baby?" Mendoza inquired with happiness. "Congratulations, by the way! We heard the baby's cries just a little while ago."

Diego nodded with appreciation. "Thank you, Mendoza."

"So is it a boy or a girl?" Mendoza asked with his usual warm-heartedness.

"A boy…and we named him Antonio Sebastian Alejandro." Diego informed him with a smile.

"Oh, that is a very nice name, Don Diego; and I'm sure Don Alejandro is very happy you decided to name your son partly after him." Mendoza replied to him with a smile on his face as he noticed the tray in Diego's hand. "What is that?"

Diego looked down at the tray in his hand, almost as if he forgot he had it. He held the tray out towards them. "Oh this? Cookies. Would you like some?" Diego asked with a smirk. "You must be working up quite an appetite out here waiting around to see if Zorro will show up."

"Oh, si, si, Don Diego, gracias." Mendoza replied as he and Sepulveda nodded in agreement and both took a cookie from the tray. "That we are."

Diego cocked his head to one side and then glanced at Mendoza with curiosity. "So tell me, Sergeant…why does the alcalde think that Zorro will show up to our child's birth?"

Mendoza sighed and shook his head as he looked around him to see if there was anyone else close enough to overhear him. "I don't know if I should say, Don Diego. It's kind of rude."

"Nothing you can say will surprise me, Sergeant." Diego replied. "Please continue…I'm curious."

"Well…he believes…that your baby…is really Zorro's baby." Mendoza confided in him with a whisper.

"Ahh…I see." Diego replied with a nod and a twinkle in his eye, trying not to laugh. "Well, I can assure you that little Antonio is most definitely mine."

Sergeant Mendoza looked at Diego with surprise. "Forgive me for asking, Don Diego…but how are you so sure?"

Diego smiled. "Because, Sergeant, for starters, my father already confirmed to us that Antonio looks very much like I did as a baby." He paused. "And…well…there are other reasons I know…but it's not really polite for me to say."

"Ahh, si, si, Don Diego. I think I understand…_and_ I believe what you say is true." Mendoza stated with a nod of his head. "But, unfortunately, _the alcalde_ will never believe it; so we are to stand guard here all night and watch your hacienda…just in case he does show up." He shrugged his shoulders and then smiled up at his friend. "Who knows…maybe Zorro will want to congratulate you both on the arrival of the little babe himself."

Diego smiled warmly. "Perhaps…but somehow I don't think he will." He replied and then paused. "Well, good luck, Sergeant." He told him with a grin as he handed the sergeant the tray with the remainder of the cookies on it and gave him a friendly pat on his back with his other hand. "And, please, do share these amongst your men…and if any of you want coffee to warm you up, please see Maria at the kitchen door. She will gladly accommodate you."

"Oh, gracias, Don Diego, muchas gracias." Mendoza answered him with appreciation, a big grin on his face.

"You are very welcome, Sergeant." Diego replied with a smirk and then returned to the house, trying very hard not to laugh in the process.

"What did you do?" Victoria asked with suspicion as Diego returned to their bedroom with a smirk still on his face.

"Nothing." Diego told her with a look of pure innocence, deciding not to reveal to his wife the real reason for the lancers being posted outside their walls. "I just thought that I would pay our good friend, Sergeant Mendoza, and his men a visit outside to see how their wait goes. And offer them some cookies and coffee for their trouble." He told her with a huge grin on his face.

"Diego, you didn't?" Victoria asked him with dread.

"Didn't what?" Diego replied innocently.

"You didn't put anything in those cookies to make them ill, did you?" Victoria demanded to know.

Diego just laughed hysterically and shook his head. "No, Victoria. I did not lace their cookies with anything to make them ill." He paused as he sat down on the bed next to his wife. He then used his fingers on his right hand to push her hair out of her face before looking down at their son again. "I just felt guilty about Mendoza and the lancers being out there in the cold waiting for Zorro to come when he is in here where it's warm celebrating one of the happiest days of his life."

"And that's why I love you so much….always thinking of others and helping those less fortunate." Victoria replied as their lips sealed together again for a passionate kiss.

"Indeed, I do." Diego finally replied with a wink.

THE END

_Author's Note as of 11/4/14: I added a bit more to the scene between Diego and Mendoza during "the cookie" scene. After some thought and after one of my reviewers (thank you, mjf2468) also pointed this out to me, I realized that I needed to add some kind of explanation as to why the alcalde would think that Zorro would show up for the baby's birth. At first, I thought that I would just leave it up to everyone's imagination. But then, on second thought, decided that an explanation was needed. I hope you like the added lines, and it doesn't take away too much from the humor of the original scene._


End file.
